More Than Meets The Eye: A Transformers Story
by Vashwhyssrs
Summary: An Autobot scout ship exploring the frontier is shot down by a Decepticon warship. Alone and stranded on Earth, the Autobots must fight for survival and uncover the mysteries hidden beneath the planets surface. :Transformers Fun for all. Ch.13: Menasor Rising.
1. A Whole New World

Autohers note: Hello for the first time, and welcome to my first Transformers fanficiton. Well it's not really my first, but it's my first with actual Transformers, not Transformers as a human, but actual autonomous robotic life forms. It's a serious story of my own design, but I'm not claiming to own Transformers or its characters, just the story line that I came up with in my head.

I hope you enjoy it, and if you do you can always tell me, or if you have any advice or feedback you have. Also feel free to make a character request, I only ask that it would be a Decepticon, and an existing Canon character from any generation. The only Decepticons I have so far are the Stunticons, Motormaster, Dead End, Dragstrip, Offroad, and Breakdown, and Breakdowns twin Barricade. Thank you.

OooooO

**Helion class scout ship, the Shockwave II**

**400 Miles from Earths Moon.**

**March 5th 2015, 1400 Hours Earth time**

The Shockwave II was on a routine scouting mission through out the northern galaxy. Cybertroian First class pilot, Alpha Bravo, was at the helm. He looked out the view port towards the blue planet ahead, and said. "Pretty."

"Yeah, too pretty." The Third Class Infiltrator and the Shockwaves Communications Officer, Arcee, said from the seat next to him. "Problably festering with organics."

"Always the cheery one, aren't you Cee." Requisitions Officer, Sideswipe, said from the other side of Alpha on the sensory equipment.

"Seriously, Arcee." Said Chief Scout Bumblebee who was standing behind the flight crew. "You need to lighten up."

"And let a Decepticon sneak up behind me and slip a knife in my back strut? No thank you." Her tone was light, but they knew she was serious.

"Ah come on, Cee." Sideswipe said looking at her from of over his shoulder. "We haven't seen a Decepticon in years. And yet you always act like there's one right behind you, all the time."

"Cut the chatter!" The voice of the Shockwaves Executive Officer, and Special Operations Officer, Prowl sounded off. The XO had just stepped onto the bridge, and he didn't look happy. But then again, he never did.

"XO on deck." Bumblebee announced as the bridge filled with a new air of professionalism.

"At ease, Chief." Prowl said to the smaller yellow bot. "What do we have." Prowl commanded, he never asked for something.

"Right." The Chief Scout said as he relaxed his shoulders. "It's a small world, mostly ocean. Likely populated with organics. Sideswipe is scanning it now."

The taller bot nodded in approval, the only way he knew how to show it, and spoke again. "Anything relative, Sideswipe."

"Well let's see here." Sideswipe said looking at the monitors in front of him. "Nitrogen-Oxygen atmosphere, densely populated for such a small planet, completely organic by the look of it."

"What is there technological level." Sideswipe shifted what was on the monitor. "Just barely at level two."

"I'm picking up a plant wide communications grid." Said Arcee. "It's primitive, but impressive for a level two planet."

"Hmm." Prowl put a hand on his chin in thought.

"Hang on." Sideswipe said. "I'm getting an energy signature." He paused, his optics widened. "It's Energon, and a lot of it."

The bridge was silent for a moment, then Prowl spoke up. "Impossible. Energon on a planet this far away from Cybertron is unheard of."

"Should we tell the Big Guy?" Bumblebee asked the XO.

"No." Prowl said immediately. "Unless we become desperate for fuel out here, he doesn't have the need to concern himself." He turned to the pilot. "Alpha Bravo, let's getting moving to,the next planet."

"Roger." The pilot said. But just as the pilot was about too move the ship along, Sideswipes console picked up a new signal.

"Prowl!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "I'm picking up a radiation spike."

"From where." The Officer said with attention.

"Behind us, Oh no." He said with slight panic. "Its Decepticon!"

"Brace for impact!" Prowl barely got the words out as the ship was rocked with an impact. Both Prowl and Bumblebee were thrown off their feet. The flight crew had grabbed there consoles for support. "Damage report!"

Alpha Bravos mind worked fast. "Engines three and four are offline. Engine two is in the red with a fuel leak. Shields at forty percent."

"Communications array is busted." Arcee reported.

"Aft scanners are offline." Sideswipe said.

"Alpha." Prowl commanded "Divert all power to the rear shields. Arcee, try to send out a distress. Swidswipe, find out were that missile came from."

Bumblebee looked at up at Prowl. "Now should I get the Big Guy?"

Prowl was hesitant, but said. "You have permission, Chief." Bumblebee nodded and turned to leave, but Prowl stopped him. "Take this." He handed him a fire extinguisher. "Just in case."

Bumblebee nodded again, took the extinguisher, and started running down to engineering. He was quickly met by Science Officer Wheeljack. "What happened? That felt like a Decepticon ambush missile."

"We think it was. I'm going too get the Commander, head up too the bridge. They might need you there."

"Right." Wheeljack nodded, and ran back the way Bumblebee had come from. There were fires all over the engineering deck. The Engineering deck was the largest on the ship as it had to contain the eight Faster-Than-Light engines the ship this size required to travel. The Shockwave II's Commander often spent time alone down here, doing Primus knows what. Bumblebee put out small fires as he went through the deck. "Sir, are you there?" Bumblebee called out.

"Bumblebee." The Commanders deep voice said calmly. "What's the situation?"

Bumblebee turned around to see the Commander standing behind him, or rather towering. He was the tallest member of the crew as he was the only voyager class Cybertronion aboard. And to Bumblebee, he was the most intimidating and humble Cybertronion who ever lived. He was a bot that Bumblebee respected more than any other. Optimus Prime. "Sir." Bumblebee said. "We've been attacked by..."

"Decepticons." Optimus finished with a slight bit of dread.

"We think so, yes."

Optimus put out his hand and said. "Go back to the bridge, tell Alpha Bravo to land on the nearest planet. I will take care of the situation down here."

Bumblebee hesitated, but gave him the extinguisher. "Yes sir."

Back on the bridge, Alpha Bravo was taking evasive maneuvers with little luck. The Shockwave was hit two more times, but the ships shields held them at bay.

"I've got something!" Sideswipe yelled. "A Decepticon War Ship to the starboard side. It's a Destroyer Class."

Prowl gritted his dental plates. "We're not equipped to take on a Decepticon Destroyer. Turn us around, we have to get out of here."

"Negative." Wheeljack said. A Helion can't out run a Destroyers tracker missiles, we have to land."

"We can't land." Prowl argued. "Under Section Four Thousand Ninety Four, Paragraph Eighty Two, Line seven of the Autobot code. 'A Cybertronion of any make, size, or build cannot establish first contact with an organic species of level five technology or below.' It's out of the question."

Wheeljack stepped forward. "Clause Three B of that same Section. 'Unless a situation is of a certain desperation.'"

"I know what the code says. Every word. This situation is not desperate enough." Prowl shot back.

"Actually." Bumblebee said as he stepped back into the bridge. "Prime says it is."

Wheeljack would have smiled at his small victory, if he had a mouth. With an emotionless expression, Prowl turned to the pilot. "Set a course for the organic world, Alpha. Avoid populated areas."

"Aye Sir." The Aerialbot said. Alpha Bravo shifted course towards the blue planet. Hopefully he could land the ship safely.

Outside the ship, the Decepticon war ship changed to an intercept speed. When it was within range, the Destroyer unleashed its main weapon, a Particle Accelerator Cannon. A mighty blast of pure energy ripped through space towards the smaller vessel.

Wheeljack heard the beam before he saw. "Brace for impact!"

The attack struck the Shockwave with enough force to throw it off course. Once again, Prowl found himself picking himself up off the bridge floor. "Now what."

"All shields are down." Sideswipe reported with a slight panic. "Were exposed."

"And off course." Alpha Bravo said.

"That was particle cannon fire." Wheeljack said as he too rose up off the floor. "The Decepticons aren't pulling any punches. I don't think they want us reaching the planet."

"I agree." Said the voice of Optimus Prime. "That makes our decent onto the planet even more important." The big Prime offered a hand too Bumblebee, who took it, and helped him to his feet. "Alpha Bravo, bring us into geosynchronous orbit. Everyone else head to the boarding deck. We are abandoning the Shockwave."

For a moment, all stood silent. Then Prowl said. "But sir, the Shockwave..."

Optimus cut him off by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know old friend. This vessel means a lot to me, and too all of you. It has been our home for many years. But your lives mean more too me than this ship ever could. So head to the evacuation chambers, that's an order."

Prowl nodded and turned to the rest of the crew. "You heard the Prime, let's get moving."

"Aye!" The rest of the crew agreed. Arcee and Sideswipe abandoned their posts and together, with Bumblebee, headed out of the bridge. Wheeljack followed afterwards. Prowl was about too go too, but stopped when Optimus went the opposite way towards the pilot. Prime looked over his shoulder at his XO, and gave a nod. Prowl then followed his orders and went too the boarding deck.

The others were standing in their designated evacuation chambers with their alternate forms set in their re-entry modes. Prowl entered his own chamber, and set his alt-form for re-entry mode. Now all they needed for was the green light.

Back on the bridge, Optimus stood over Alpha Bravo as he brought the ship in closer to the planets atmosphere. "Geosynchronous orbit reached." The pilot reported. "Hull integrity at seventy percent."

"Give the green light." Optimus ordered. Alpha Bravo nodded and hit the switch giving the others the okay to drop.

The second the green light lit, Sideswipe, along with everyone else, pulled the evacuation chambers hatch shut, and prepared to drop. The hatch shut tight and magnetically sealed it self. Then, with the force of a cannon, shot Sideswipe out of the ship, through the vacuum of space, and into the planets upper atmosphere.

With the ease of flipping a switch, Sideswipe transformed. His body folding in on its self with ease, and soon he was in re-entry mode. Sidewipe quickly felt the heat hit him as he started burning from re-entry, but the extra armor of his alt-node provided him with enough protection to withstand the intense heat, and hopefully the inevitable impact.

"The others are away." Alpha Bravo reported.

"Good." Optimus Prime confirmed. "Now it is our turn." No sooner had the Prime spoke, that a second blast from the Decepticon cannon hit the ship. This time without the shields, the beam had nearly cleaved the ship in two. Soon the ship stopped moving, the interior was exposed to vacuum, and the artificial gravity went out. The two remaining crewmen were now floating in the bridge. "Alpha Bravo, are you alright?" Optimus asked with concern.

"I'm in one peace, if that's what you mean sir."

"Good." Optimus said as he looked out the view port. "Let us go." Optimus activated his back thrusters to help him fly through the now scuttled and weightless ship. Alpha Bravo followed suit.

Together they reached the boarding deck. Their evacuation chambers were on opposite sides of the room, but Optimus stayed with Alpha Bravo to ensure that he was secure first. Just as they reached Alphas chamber Optimus heard the sound of the Particle Cannon fire again. He was out of time, so the Prime grabbed the Aerialbot and threw him into the chamber. And before the pilot realized what had happened, Optimus hit the emergency lock, and blasted Alpha out of the ship.

Without proper time too react, Alpha Bravo released the safety locks on his Transformation Cog, and begun an instantaneous transformation, instantly becoming a re-entry meteorite. Instantaneous transformation was only meant too be used as a last resort as it was hazardous to ones health, but Alpha Bravo was left with little choice as the particle beam hit the ship again just as he hit the atmosphere.

This time the ship was completely torn in half and knocked out of orbit. The two halves of the Shockwave erupted in fire as it begun too fall to the planet below. Alpha Bravo didn't see anyone else leave the ship, and feared the worst for the Last of the Primes.

OooooO

Authors Note: If your reading this note, then thank you so much for time. Know that I appreciate every second you spend here. If you liked it, you know what too do.

Thank you, and I will see you in the next chapter. _Alone._


	2. Alone

Authors Notes: Hello, hello, hello, and welcome back. This is the second chapter. Yay! As always, thank you so so, much for taking giving me your Time. If you like what got, you know what too do.

Enjoy.

OoooO

**The wreckage of the Shockwave II**

**Earths high atmosphere**

**March 5, 2015, 14:35 Earth time. **

One of the Shockwaves engines erupted, the force of the blast sent Optimus Prime crashing into the hull wall. Optimus could feel the hull behind him heating up from re-entry as the wreckage begun its decent down too the planet below.

The Last of the Primes shut his optic plates, and waited. If he was too join the Well Of All Sparks this day, then so be it.

OoooO

**The city of Iacon, Cybertron**

**Four Million years ago.**

Orion Pax sat at his favorite bench at the park below the gaze of the great Hall of Records. He would often sit here, watching bots and femmes of all shapes and sizes pass by, going about their lives. The bench, however, was broken.

He would always sit on the right side, the struts on the left side were weak, so bench would always raise up on that side under his weight. Then the other side lowered back down to the ground. "I really must fix this old bench one day." The voice of a stranger said. At least too the outside world they were strangers. In reality they were very good friends.

Unfortunately, they couldn't be seen together unless it was as two strangers sharing a park bench. "It is good seeing you again, Senator." Orion said without actually looking at him. Orion would always lean forward, his elbows on his knees, while the Senator leaned back in a more relaxed position. Orion couldn't see, but he knew that the Senator was smiling, he always smiled.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that. You've more than earned the right to call me by my name."

"It's simply out of respect." Orion said.

They were silent for a moment, then the Senator said. "Have you given our last conversation any thought?"

Orion wasn't looking forward to this conversation, so he tried to delay it. He could see that the Senator was green today, it was very common that the Senator would change his chassis color. He was a new color every week. "Green suits you Senator." Orion said.

"Yes, well. It has been a few million years since I wore acid green, so I thought it was time bring it back. Now than, about the Gladiator."

Orion let out an intake. "Yes, I've considered what you said." Orion straightened back into the bench, and looked at the Senator, whose golden optics were looking back at him. "I have to meet with him. It's just something that I feel I have too do."

The Senator was silent for a moment, then he smiled again. "I can see that no matter what I say, you will not change your mind. As your social superior, I highly recommend staying as far away from Kaon as possible. But as your friend, I say that if your Spark is telling you to go, than go."

Orion nodded, and stood. "Thank you, Shockwave." Then he walked away.

"Of course my friend." The Senator said just as Orion was leaving.

OoooO

**Four Miles away from Houston Texas**

**Crash site of the Shockwave II **

**Today**

Optimus on-lined, his internal clock told him that he was off-line for about four hours. He went to stand but collapsed under his own weight. And that's when the pain started. He felt a blinding pain in his side, a small touch of the area soaked his hand with Energon. He was hurt, badly.

Optimus tried to hail his crew over his internal communications systems, but he wasn't picking up anything. One of the antenna on his head must have been damaged. That's when he realized where he was.

The remains of the Shockwave II were all around him, or at least the half he was in. He was surrounded by twisted, molten metal. Under his feet was a bed of silicon grains, then the memory of the small blue planet registered in his mind.

Optimus knew that he couldn't stay where he was, the indigenous organic lifeforms must have noticed the Shockwaves crash. He was surprised that he hadn't been found already. Optimus couldn't walk, he could drive though, but he would need a proper disguise to not raise suspicion amongst the organics.

Optimus crawled from the wreckage through the silicon ground. One look around told him that this area was remote, but luck was almost always on the Primes side. There was a small road up ahead, and there were lights coming down the road from the east. It was a vehicle, Voyager class. Exactly matching Optimus' frame. He took a quick scan of the vehicle, luckily the organic driver didn't notice the wreckage, and a second later Optimus was transforming into his alternate form.

The local vehicle was much like Optimus' regular alt-mode. It had six tires, two exhaust pipes, and was large, although the steel grey color scheme wasn't his thing, but he would worry about that once he was repaired. Optimus drove away from the wreckage towards the road. He wasn't sure which direction to take, so he picked one at random and followed the other vehicle east. He would drive towards the nearest organic settlement and attempt to access their communications grid, then try to send word of his survival to the other Autobots.

Optimus drove for about three hours before he stopped off road for a break. The damage must have been worse than he had thought it was. He decided to enter a recharge cycle to try and gather his strength. Unfortunately Optimus' recharge, combined with his injurys, turned into stasis lock.

OoooO

**Kaon, Cybertron **

**4 Million years ago**

Orion Pax stood in the gallery of the Kaon gladiator pit. There were hundreds of his fellow Cybertronions around him, cheering for the fight going on down in the pit. Orion watched as two bots fought. One was a quick, agile two wheeler who managed to avoid most of his opponents attacks. The second one was much larger, he was Voyager like Orion was, but he was built for heavy lifting. The larger bot had a grey, black, and silver color scheme, and wore a helmet. He was fighting with a transmetal sword that was almost half his size, but was wielding it with little to no effort.

The smaller bot ducked under the larger ones sword swing, and in the same motion he stabbed the larger one in the side with a small protosteel dagger. The larger bot ignored the weapon piercing his abdomen, and with speed that should be unnatural to a bot his size, hit the smaller one with the pommel of his sword. The attack threw the smaller bot off of his feet. The larger bot pressed the tip off his sword against the others neck, signaling his victory. The smaller bot nodded and admitted defeat.

The larger bot stabbed the ground with his sword, than offered a hand to his fallen foe. The smaller bot took the hand of the larger, who helped him to his feet. The crowd around Orion roared in excitement.

The silver bot raised his hand, and the crowd went silent immediately. "Brothers and sisters of Cybertron!" He yelled to the crowd. "Why are we here!"

Orion noticed that that wasn't a question. The crowd yelled back. "Equality!"

When the gladiator finally turned to face Orions section of the gallery, Orion saw that he was wearing a pendent. It was a violet shield connected to a chain. He removed it from his neck, and raised it high into the air. "That is what this symbol means!" He yelled.

"The Senate writes us off as savages!" The crowd booed. "They call me a terrorist!" The crowd booed even louder than before. "They say my every word is born of deception! But if it is deception too speak the truth, than I shall gladly take the name of a deceiver!" The crowd cheered in agreement.

"I was brought into this world without a name! Without choice! With a future! Without a cause! Just as all of you were!" The crowd cheered even louder, if that was possible. "But now I have a choice! I have a future! I have a cause! And I have a name!"

The crowd continued its uproar. "And I promise that every single one of you will too! You will make your own choices! You will have a future! And you will all have names!" Orion was, for lack of a better word, inspired. Between the gladiators words, and the energy of the crowd around swept him up. He truly believed in the words spoken here.

"And I vow too fight in your names! For your futures! They will try to silence me! But they will fail! And together, we will bring our truth too all of Cybertron! This is my cause! This I vow with all of my spark! To my last moment of my life! They will forever remember the name of the bot that brought down their oppressive Autocracy! This is my will! For even in death, all those that even think that they could decide your life for you, will all fear the name!" He paused.

"MEGATRON!"

And the crowd chanted. Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!

OoooO

Autohers Notes: Once again thank you so much for your time. I hope enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you in the next part. Bye.


	3. A New Friend

Authors Note: If your reading thins, than thank. And please tell me how you feel about, I genuinely want too know how you feel. Seriously.

So thank you for your. time

OoooO

**Houston** **Texas**, **Earth**

**March** **12**, **2015**, **01:45 a.m. Earth** **time**

**One** **week** **later**.

Mikaela Verity was walking down an empty street. It was late at night, so the street was quiet. The shops around her were all closed, and the only light around was the street lamps. It was the perfect mood for a hit.

Mikaela made money be 'commandeering' vehicles and selling them to a local chop-shop. There were always a few cars just lying around waiting for someone too take. So far tonight she hadn't found anything that could fetch her a good price, until she spotted it. "Whoa." She said to herself. A very expensive looking 2015 Camaro was parked in front of a small drugstore. Its shiny yellow coat practically yelled out, 'Take me' to her.

Mikalea took her lockpick set out of her jacket pocket and crossed the street towards the waiting vehicle. She looked around around her twice too make sure that no one was around, and when it was all clear she crouched down too pick the lock. However, there was no lock in drivers side door. "The hell?" She questioned. A car door without a key hole, that was strange. So it was time for plan B.

Mikalea stepped back from the car, put her lock pick kit away, and took out her back plan. A small chunk of ceramic. A small piece of ceramic, commonly found in spark plugs, could be thrown through most car windows to shatter them. It was the most silent way she could think of too break a window without waking up the neighborhood. The ceramic would pass through the glass without setting off any alarms, if she was lucky.

With a small breath, she threw the piece. Instead of passing through the glass, however, it simply bounced off. "Damnit!" She cursed. This car must have had reinforced windows. Mikalea was about to give up, then she got an idea. "Worth a try." She grabbed the door handed and pulled it. And it opened. "Unbelievable."

Mikalea Sat down in the drivers seat. "Whoa." The chair looked like leather, but felt much more sturdier than that. Almost like Kevlar. The dashboard was pretty standard by todays standards. It had satellite radio, an MP3 port, a rear view safety camera. Strangely though, instead of a key ignition, it had a push button start up. "This easier than I thought." Mikalea said with delight that she didn't have to hot wire it.

A simple push of the button and the Camaro started with a kick, and a loud roar. The engine was powerful, and loud. She cursed under her breath at the loud noise the engine was making, and pulled off the curb and started driving.

OoooO

Prowl was going to be so mad. Bumblebee had parked himself at a human building for a quick recharge. For the past week he had been driving around the south western area of the country that the humans called the United States. Then he woken up in the middle of his recharge by one of the organic humans, who decided to take a seat inside him.

To avoid breaking cover, he allowed the human female to take over his navigation controls. She had taken him to some kind vehicle slaughter house. All around him were cars and trucks being torn apart by humans with power tools. It was barbaric, and he was afraid that he was next.

The female that had brought him here talked to an older one about making a deal for him, right now that man was inspecting him. The female was standing off to his side. After what seemed like forever the male finished his inspection of Bumblebees person. He turned too the female and said. "I don't know where you found this thing, Verity, but you put it back where you found, and pray that no notices that it's gone."

The female looked angry. "So you're not buying?"

"No. It's too high profile. Whoever payed for this car, has enough money too get it back the hard way. I don't want this thing anywhere near my shop."

"But you always buy the cars I bring here."

"Not this one." And with that, he walked away.

The human called Verity cursed at him, then turned around and kicked Bumblebees front tire in anger. Then she got back inside, and hit her head on his steering wheel in frustration. "Ow." She said too herself, then she started driving. Bumblebee was relieved too be out of that vehicle slaughter house.

Forty minutes later Bumblebee was sitting in a garage at the human females home. Bumblebee was about to leave when he heard shouting. Angry shouting. He could hear the voice of the human, Verity, and a human male.

Soon they stormed out into the garage screaming at each other in front of him. The older male was yelling at her, saying things like, 'You're worthless', and 'I never should have kept you'. Then when Verity started saying some pretty nastie things back at him, he punched her, hard.

When she hit the floor, Bumblebee became angry. On impulse, Bumblebee drove forward, crashed into the human, and drove him onto the wall. A second later, Bumblebee realized what he had done and cursed at himself. The human didn't look dead, just in stasis, or whatever they called it.

Verity was on the floor staring at him with horror. Bumblebee had to remind himself that human vehicles didn't move by themselves, so he was left with little choice. The scout quickly made a holo matter avatar in his passenger seat, and opened up his drivers side door.

"Get in." Bumblebee said through the avatar.

OoooO

Mikalea was frozen. At first she thought the car had moved on its own, then the door opened. Inside was a brown haired boy, about her age, sitting there in a black button shirt over a yellow v-neck. "Get in." He said.

She hesitated, then nodded and got in the car. And they drove away from her house and her awful father. Mikalea checked herself in the rear-view mirror, she had another black eye. She pushed the thought back and focused on the other person in the car. "Who are you? Why are you in my car?"

"I'm," He started then paused. "Bee, you can call me Bee. And this isn't your car."

She cursed silently, she had been caught. "It's yours, isn't it?"

Bee nodded and said. "Yes. Kind of."

"Sorry." She lied. She wasn't really sorry, but she was happy that he helped her with her dad. Hopefully that was enough make him feel sorry for her, and not call the police on her. "Verity, Mikalea Verity."

"You have a name?" He asked.

"Yes, so does everybody else." That was a weird question, something about this Bee guy seemed off. "Where are we going?"

"Actually, I could use some help with that. I've been looking for my," He paused again. "Friend. He got lost somewhere around this area. I've been everywhere, but I can't get a lead."

"How am I suppose to help you. You should go to the police. I steal cars for a living." She said without hiding her sass.

"I would rather keep the authorities out, and keep this in house. And you're a local, so you I thought that you could help me."

Mikalea sighed. "Well I guess I do owe you one."

Bee smiled. "Good. Have you heard anything about a meteor shower?"

"Yeah, there was one last week. Out in the desert." She said remembering it from the news.

"Out in the desert?" Bee asked. "Where?"

"A few miles straight ahead." What did last week's meters of shower have too do with any thing?

"I hope he's okay." Bee said quietly.

Once again they fell into silence, and once again, Mikalea broke that silence. "So, what's this friend of yours like?"

"He's, great. He's the kind of person that makes you want too be the best you that you can be. He's the kindest, strongest person I know. He saved my live, on more then one occasion. And I'm not the only who owes him my life."

"He sounds like a good guy." He sounded like someone she wanted too meet, she didn't know anyone who would risk their life for hers.

Eventually they came across a rocky outcropping. Behind was the remains of what could only be described as a giant UFO. "Oh my God." Milalea said. There when black vehicles and plastic tents everywhere. One of the tents was a tunnel that led to the road.

"What are those black cars?" Bee asked without concern.

"They look like government SUVs. And that looks like an alien spaceship." Mikalea was still awestruck by the sight. She didn't know what too think.

"Let's go up to that one." Bee said pointing to the tunnel tent. The car moved forward despite the fact that Mikalea hadn't realized that the car was moving by itself. "Verity." Bee said. "I need you too look inside that one."

"What, why? It's probably filled with the feds."

"I just need you look inside, and tell me if there's anything in there."

"Okay." Mikalea took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car. She went too the tent, opened it just enough to see inside, and found nothing. She rushed back too the car. "It's empty."

"It's empty?" Bee repeated. "Are you sure? There's nothing at all? Think carefully."

Mikalea was about to say tell him off for not taking her word, but then something came too her mind. "Yeah, I think I saw tire tracks."

"Tire tracks?" Bee asked. "How big were they? We're they like those black vehicles, or were they bigger?"

"Bigger, much bigger. Like a semi-truck." She remembered. "They looked like they were headed away from the ship."

"That's him." Bee said to himself. "Al," He looked like he spoke to someone else. "I found the site, Big Red is alive, repeat Big Red is alive. Requesting air support."

Suddenly the radio sparked to life, startling Mikalea. "Copy that. I'll be there in five to begin scanning."

"Right, I'll follow up on my lead." Bee looked back at her. "Oh right. Forgot you were there."

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Another friend. He's helping me look for our missing friend." The car started driving on its own, and this time Mikalea notice.

"I'm not doing that." Mikalea said.

"I am." Bee said, his eyes forward. "Look ahead, act casual. We're being followed."

"What?" She looked up at the rear-view mirror, behind them was black police car. It's lights were off so it was almost invisible in the night. "A police car?"

"That's no police car." Bee said as the Camaro speeded up.

"Who is it than?" Mikalea said, the fear evident in her voice.

"I'd recognize him anywhere." Bee said with hate. "Barricade."

OoooO

Authors Note: Seriously, tell me what you think.

Thank you for your time, and I will see you in the next part.

Bye!


	4. The Decepticon

Authors Notes: Thank you for your time, and a big thank you too the person who left a review.

OoooO

**Six miles out in ****the Texas desert, Earth**

**March 13, 2015, 02:30 a.m. Earth Time.**

His mission was clear, the message was printed on the side of his chassis. 'To Punish &amp; Enslave'.

His target was his long time rival, the dreaded Autobot Chief Scout, Bumblebee. And it looked as if he found himself a disgusting human pet. He'd enjoy squishing it under his feet as Bumblebee was forced too watch.

Then just before he drove his buzz saw into his spark, he would torture the yellow bot into telling him where the others were. He couldn't wait.

OoooO

Mikalea felt the Camaro speed up. Suddenly the police car switched on its bright lights, bathing them in light.

"Who's Barricade?" She asked Bee.

"I can't tell you that." He said, eyes still on the road.

She put her safety belt on, and sunk into the car. The car behind them switched lanes and sped up until it was beside them. The police car made a sudden right turn, crashing into the yellow car. The Camaro lurched with the impact.

Bee managed to recover from the impact and kept moving forward. He sped up again, but this Barricade was keeping up without issue. The police car swerved and hit them again.

Each time the other car rammed into them, Bee would speed up, the police car would match the new speed, and do it again.

"I can't shake him." Bee said. "I guess I don't have a choice." Bee pulled the car off the road and into the desert. When he was a good distance from the road, he hit the brakes and spun around.

When the car finally stopped, Mikalea could feel her heart ready to burst out of her chest like the Alien from Alien. The police car pulled up in front of them and stopped like it was waiting for something.

"Verity," Bee said. "Get out."

"What! I'm not leaving this car with that psycho out there!"

Bee turned too her, his eyes apologetic. "Verity, what I'm about do is for your own safety. And I sincerely apologize if I a scare you, and that you're in this situation at all."

Mikalea was about to say something when her safety belt suddenly released. Behind her the car door opened, and suddenly the seat lurched and threw her out of the car and into the desert sand.

She tried too get back in the car, but the door slammed shut. Bee was facing the other car, a serious look on his face. Then Bee spoke. "If we're doing this, than do it." But his voice didn't come from his mouth, it sounded like it came from the car itself.

"I thought you enjoyed hiding, bug." The other car said.

"Step back, Verity." Bee said through the car. Suddenly she felt terrified, and did as Bee said.

Mikalea watched in horror as Bee begun too glow and fade away like he was a hologram or something. Then the car lurched, it doors opened up, its roof raised up and folded in on its self. The interior folded up and collapsed.

The front tires rotated out, taking the front of the undercarriage with them, the undercarriage then unfolded into what looked like arms, and a hand came out of each arm. The same thing happened with the back of the vehicle, only it turned into legs. The center of the car combined together into what looked like a torso.

Then the car stood up on two feet as the engine compartment folded down over the torso, becoming a chest which wrapped around the torso too look more compact and natural. The doors folded on to its back, taking on the appearance of bee wings. And finally, a yellow head popped out of the main body. The head had a silver face that resembled Bees, with flat blue eyes, and had two tiny horn that stuck out of the top.

Mikalea, deep in shock, saw that a similar transformation happened too the other car, but the police car was much more menacing. It had two blade like protrusions coming out of its shoulders. Its hands were clawed, with shield like covers on them.

Its eyes had the same shape as Bees, but were red. It smiled showing sharp teeth like plates. "Bumblebee." It said.

"Barricade." The yellow said back.

OoooO

The Autobot scout, and the Decepticon intercepter stood at a standoff, neither one ready too make the first move.

Bumblebee broke the standoff. He slid his battle mask over his face, quickly drew his Energon Cannon, and fired a searing hot ball of super heated plasma at the Decepticon.

Barricade rolled out of the way, the plasma ball missing him by mere inches. Barricade responded with his own weapon, a single barreled Neutron Assault Rifle, and fired out several metal projectiles at his opponent.

Bumblebee rolled away the same way Barricade did, and fired off another shot. This was a direct hit, but it was against the hand-shield on Barricades free hand. Barricade lunged forward, his hand-shield unfolding into his buzzsaw, and swiped at the Autobot.

Bumblebee leaned back to avoid the saw-blade, and in the same motion, kicked Barricades leg out from under him. Barricade caught himself with his assault rifle, reached and grabbed Bumblebee by the ankle, and pulled him down.

As Bumblebee fell, Barricade uppercuted him, his saw-blade stabbing into his battle-mask. Bumblebee recovered with a back roll, and landed in a crouch.

The two rivals locked eyes again, each one frustrated with other.

OoooO

Mikalea was still frozen in place with horror. What appeared too be two giant robots that could fold up into cars were fighting like trained soldiers in front of her. She actually wished that Bee had just roofied her, and she was just having a nightmare. But a pebble smacked into her face and reminded her just how real this was.

She found herself praying, which she never did, that the one called Bumblebee would win as the other one didn't look nearly as friendly. The two, however, looked like they were at a stalemate. Neither one was able to get an advantage over the other as they kicked, punched, stabbed, and shot at each other.

Finally she found her legs, and backed up behind some rocks to use as cover. She never took her eyes off of them, like she was watching a movie that she didn't want too miss anything in.

Then Mikalea heard the sound of helicopter blades.

OoooO

Alpha Bravo was hovering high over the area Bumblebee had radioed him from. His on-board Energon scanner picked up a trail leading east.

Though there was no sign of Bumblebee, that was worrying. He decided too follow the trail and hopefully he'd come across Bumblebee.

They'd need each other too find Optimus. Alpha already felt bad enough for leaving him aboard the Shockwave. He knew how hard Optimus was too kill, everyone knew that, but he wasn't invincible. If there was even a chance that he was alive, he had too find him.

The chopper flew in silence, then he picked up the faint sound of weapons fire. Was it Bumblebee? If it was than what would he be firing at? Unless... "Decepticons." Alpha said aloud.

Alpha Bravo sped up into an intercept speed, and armed his weapons.

OoooO

Bumblebee took another bladed fist too the face and was thrown from his feet. When he tried too recover, Barricade ran and kicked the cannon from Bumblebees hand.

The Decepticon put the barrel of his assault rifle against Bumblebees head. "Fear not for yourself, Autobot." Barricade said. "I'll make your end slow, after I crush your little pet."

"Lay one hand on her, and I'll tear your spark out." Bumblebee threatened.

"If you had the spark Bumblebee, you would have done it long ago."

"He may not!" A new voice yelled. "But I will." Alpha Bravo charged at a Barricade, ramming his shoulder into him and knocking him away from Bumblebee. "Get up Chief." Alpha said, handing him his side arm.

Bumblebee took the weapon, an Ion Pistol, and together they both opened fire on Barricade. Outnumbered and out gunned, Barricade returned fire, transformed into his alternate form, and drove away.

"They know we survived the crash." Bumblebee said grimly. "Thanks for the save Alpha, here." He handed the pistol back.

Alpha took his side arm back and holstered it away, but kept his Carbon Rifle in his hands. "I'm just glad I got here time. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Did you find a trail?" Bumblebee was aching, especially his face, but he was more concerned about their leader. Then he remembered the human. He looked around in a hurry. "Is she okay?"

"Who?" Alpha asked, but Bumblebee wasn't listening.

Eventually he spotted Verity Mikalea Verity hiding behind some rocks. She looked scared. Bumblebee went down on one knee and leaned forward in an attempt too get too her eye level.

"Um, Verity." He wasn't quite sure what too say. "I'm sure you have questions."

"You... you were a car." She stammered. "And you stood up..."

"Yeah, kind of. I wasn't supposed too do that, but Barricade left me little choice."

"What are you?"

"My name is Bumblebee. I'm a Cybertronion, my friends and I crashed on your planet, but we were separated from our leader. He's who you were helping me look for." Bumblebee said honestly.

"Are you a robot?"

"That insulting." Alpha Bravo said from somewhere behind him.

"No, Verity. We're biological mechanical lifeforms. We're a lot like your kind, only made of metal."

She nodded, and finally she seemed to regain her composer. "So, your a race of giant robot like aliens, looking for your lost leader? What about that Barricade guy? He wanted too kill us, wanted too kill me." She paused. "Actually, I should be used to that by now."

"My kind has been at war for over four million of your years. Barricade is a Decepticon, they're our enemies. They ambushed our ship, and we were forced too land on your world."

"The real question is, why are they here in the first place?" Alpha said.

"Yeah." Bumblebee seconded."But we're not going too find out without Optimus. Verity, will you help us?"

"Whoa Bee." Alpha said. "It was one thing when she thought you were just a car. But she knows about us now, she could be a liability."

Bumblebee asked himself the question he always asked himself in these situations. What would Optimus Prime do? He turned to the chopper. "Barricade saw her with me. He'll tell the others and they'll think she knows all about us. If we leave her alone they'll go after her. Verity will be safer with us."

"Don't I get a say in this?" The human in question asked.

"Yes." Bumblebee said.

"No." Alpha said back.

"Look, Bumblebee. We've only known each other for a few hours, and I almost died. Which has probably been the most fun I've had in months. So I'm not going back to my abusive dad to steal cars to pay for his problems." She said with finality. "Besides, I already promised to help you find your friend. So use your space magic, turn back into a car, and let's go."

"That's not how it works." Alpha deadpanned.

OoooO

Authors Notes: Thanks again, and I will see you in the next,

Bye.


	5. Awake

Authors Notes: Another day, another chapter. Thanks for reading.

OoooO

**Kaon, Cybertron**

**Four Million Years Ago**

Orion Pax was being led down a hall underneath the gladiator pit. The bot escorting him was similar to himself. He was a Voyager class like Orion. He had a face plate instead of a mouth like Orion did. But unlike Orion, he was blue, had a violet visor that protected his optics, and his head was similar in shape to the shield that Megatron had worn.

"So," Orion said too break up the silence between them. "Do you have a name?"

He was silent at first. "Soundwave." His voice was a lot more electronic then Orions own.

"Are you like Megatron? A fighter I mean?"

"No." Soundwave said. "Megatron has me monitor the extranet for him."

"Are you the one who sent him my messages?"

"Yes." Soundwave led him too a door at the end of the hall. "He is through here."

Soundwave stepped aside. "Thank you." Orion said. The door opened, Megatron was sitting there facing away from him. "Megatron." Orion said as the door closed behind him. "It's an honor to finally meet with you."

Megatron rose and turned too greet him. His helmet was off, exposing four solar panel like protrusions on his head. "Please, leave such formalities at the door." Megatron said, putting his hand forward. "It's nice to finally meet my friend in person."

Orion shook his hand in return. Megatron was a lot smaller in person, but that was probably because they were the same size. Megatron was a Heavy Loader class Cybertroion, built for heavy lifting and manual labor. "Yes it is." Orion said back.

"Come, sit down." Megatron motioned towards the chairs behind him. "What brings you to Kaon, Orion."

Orion took a seat, and Megatron did the same. "I've come too join your cause."

Megatron laughed. "Finally had of Iacon, have you."

"No that not it." Orion said truthfully. "Iacon will always be my home. But I can't just sit by and let your people suffer. I'm here too help, in any way I can."

"You're already helping." Megatron said. "If a proud citizen of Iacon can change his mind and stand by our cause, than we can show that the world is still able to be saved."

World be saved, world be saved. These words repeated in Orions head, and he felt warm surge of energy to his Spark. Then pain...

OoooO

Location Unkown, Earth

March 16, 2015, 08:39 a.m.

A searing jolt of electrical energy passed thought his body and into his Spark, he couldn't help but let out an Energon curdling scream at the pain.

The transformation cog inside of Optimus kicked on, and forced him to transform into his bipedal form. He found himself on his hands and knees, his intakes going wild, with about four cables coming out of his open chest cavity.

He looked up to see one of the organic inhabitants of this world staring back at him, a look of shock on his face. "You stood up." The organic said, Optimus guessed that he was a male of his species. "Holy crap."

The smaller beings words filtered into Optimus' internal translator, instantly teaching him the language. "Where am I?" Optimus asked.

"My workshop." He said.

"Do you have a name?"

"Cade." The organic said. "Yager. So you're not a truck?"

"I am autonomous cybertronic life form from the planet Cybertron. I was injured when my ship was shot down on your planet. In an attempt to find somewhere to contact my allies, my body entered stasis lock. Are you the one who brought me here?"

"Yeah." He said. "I restore old cars and trucks and sell them. I was fixing you up when you..." He paused. "Stood."

Optimus looked around at the workshop. It was large wooden building filled with various tools, vehicle parts, and electronical devices. The cables in his chest were connected to some kind of primitive generator.

"You jump started my Spark out of stasis, and probably saved my life."

"Yeah, you were in pretty bad shape." Cade agreed. "So, are there are more like you out there?"

"I had a team of six with me. I made sure they ejected before the crash. I fear for their safety."

"Well you should be ready to move in a couple more hours on the generator. Did you have a medic with you? Or a mechanic?"

"No." Optimus shook his head. "But our engineer, Wheeljack, is just as good."

"Wheeljack, huh." Cade said. "What about you, do you have a name?"

Optimus had forgotten to introduce himself, he felt a little embarrassed about that. He put his hand forward, or rather his finger, in greeting. "My name is Optimus Prime. It is good to meet you Cade Yager."

Cade put his hand on Optimus' finger tip. "Nice to meet you too, Optimus."

OoooO

Mikalea Verity was fast asleep in Bumblebees passenger seat. She was having a nice dream about Cleveland from Family Guy killing Pokemon with weapons from Halo, when the car shook her awake.

"Are we there yet." She mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"All most." Bumblebee said. "Alpha says that were about a mile away from where the trail ends."

She looked out the window to see that they were driving through a rural area. Eventually they stopped at one of the ranch houses that were around this area.

"Okay Bumblebee." Alpha Bravo said through Bumblebees radio. "The trail ends at that building up ahead."

"Thanks, Alpha. I'll radio back an all clear." Bumblebee said to the chopper. "Verity, this is where you come in."

"Okay." Bumblebee drove up the ranch to the barn near the house on.

"Remember, if you see another human, tell them you're looking for another human." Bumblebee reminded her.

"I know, I know." Mikalea exited the bright yellow Camaro. Mikalea walked with haste to the barn door, and knocked on it quickly.

She could hear some movement from behind the barn door, and soon door opened slightly to reveal a man standing there clearly blocking the entry way. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi." Mikalea greeted. "I'm Mikalea. I've been looking for my friend. He's big, wears red, drives a big truck. Have you seen anyone like that?"

The man looked at her with suspicion. "No I haven't." He looked at Bumblebee who was parked behind her. "That your car, missy?"

"Yes." She lied.

"You don't look old enough to drive."

"I'm sixteen." She said. "In six months." She added.

He crossed his arms. "How do I know you didn't steal that car?"

"Oh, what. You think I steal cars for a living?" She accused. Obviously he was right, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Then you'll have no problem with me calling the cops then."

That stopped her in her tracks. She was about too say something, but a deep voice cut her off before she began.

"It's alright, Cade." The voice said.

The man, now known as Cade, looked over his shoulder and asked. "You know this girl?"

"No, but she came with a friend."

Cade looked past her at the yellow car behind her, a knowing look on his face. "Okay, come on in. Both of you."

Cade opened up the barn door full, enough to let Bumblebee inside. With the door out of the way Mikalea could see where the deep voice was coming from. A Cybertronion, at least twice the size of Bumblebee was sitting with his back against the barns back wall. He was faded red and grey, and he looked like he was hurt pretty bad. Cade had apparently hooked him up to a generator that was running power into him.

Like Alpha Bravo, this one didn't have a mouth. Instead he had a flat silver plate. His head was faded blue, with two horn like things on either side. He sat calmly, as Bumblebee rolled in.

"Sir!" Bee exclaimed. Bumblebee transformed and dropped to one knee. "Thank Primus your alive."

"You can thank my friend, Cade Yager." The bigger bot said as he pointed at the other human. "If not for him, I might have shut down for good."

Bumblebee turned to Cade. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means for us."

"Yeah well," Cade said humblely. "When I found out that he that wasn't just a truck, I had to help him."

"Most people wouldn't be so nice." Mikalea said.

"Bumblebee." The bigger bot said. "I see you've made a friend."

Bumblebee looked embarrassed. "Oh yeah. She helped us find you. I only transformed in front of her because..." When Bumblebee started stammering, the other bot put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you had no other choice my friend." He turned towards Mikalea and reached at her with his finger forward. "My name is Optimus Prime."

Mikalea put her hand on his finger, the closet thing that she could get to a hand shake with the giant robot. "Mikalea Verity."

"I thought your name was Verity?" Bumblebee said.

"What?"

"You said your name was Verity Mikalea Verity."

"That's just how some people greet each other. You didn't really think I had 'Verity' twice in my name, did you?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "I don't know how your human names work."

"Bumblebee," Optimus said. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, Prowl sent Arcee and Sideswipe out to scout for Energon sources while he and Wheeljack established a base camp. And Alpha and I went to look for you." Bumblebee reported. "I almost forgot. Alpha, your clear to touch down. He's alive."

The loud sound of helicopter filled the air, then the unmistakable sound of a Cybertronion transforming. Alpha Bravo came crawling inside the barn next to Bumblebee.

"It's good too see you again, sir." Alpha said.

Staring at the three giants, Cade said. "I can't believe that there are three giant alien robots in my workshop."

"They're not robots." Mikalea told him.

"I know, but it's easier to say."

OoooO

Authors Notes: If you liked it, you know what to do. See you in the next part. Bye.


	6. On The Move

Authors Notes: New chapter = More Decepticons. Enjoy.

OoooO

Destroy Class Decepticon Warship, The Nemesis

One Mile Above The Arctic Circle, Earth

March 16, 2015, 09:00 a.m.

Barricade emerged on to the command bridge of the Nemesis. Decepticon warriors worked silently around him, while the ship's officers waited for his return.

The ships Captain was sitting in his command chair facing way from the rest of the bridge. He was staring at the big monitors ahead of him against the bridge wall.

"Barricade," He said. "How nice of you to join us. Report."

"I can confirm that at least two Autobots survived the crash. They must have ejected to the planets surface before their ship broke apart." Barricade reported. "I attempted to take out their Chief Scout when I thought he was alone, but he had back up, and..." Barricade paused, wondering if it was worth mentioning the human.

"And what!" The Captain snapped. Unlike their original leader, the Nemesis' new Captain was very impatient.

"Bumblebee had a human with him, sir." Barricade finally said.

"Could our 'Autobot' friends have already found allies amongst the humans?" The Captain questioned, but it sounded rhetorical.

"I doubt it, sir. It seemed more like a pet." Barricade said. "Bumblebee has been known to associated himself with organics pests."

The Captain was silent for a moment, then he addressed one of the officers. "Soundwave, I trust you were monitoring the situation."

"Affirmative." The Decepticon Communications Officer said.

"Of course you were, why must I even ask." The Captain said with humor. "Show me this human."

"Ratbat, eject." Soundwave said as his internal storage unit opened, and ejected one of his symbiotic drones. The Cyberbat transformed out of its disk mode, a flew too one of the consoles next to Soundwave. It plugged it self into the console, and images appeared on the view screens all over the bridge.

Everyone abroad the bridge looked at the images of Barricades fight with Bumblebee. Barricade found himself cursing Soundwave, with him around privacy was almost nonexistent.

An image of the human child filled up the main screen in front of the Captain. "Hmm." Barricade heard the Captain say. "Soundwave, bring up our human 'friend'."

Soundwave nodded without a word. The image on the screen shrunk down a small bit to make room for a window for a video call. The leader of the Decepticons human allies appeared.

This human was one of the few that Barricade, or rather the Decepticons as a whole, could actually stand to talk to. Most likely because he acted so much like a Decepticon himself. His face was not visible, instead he wore a dark blue helmet with reflective faceplate, and blue padded clothing, likely to keep his organic systems from freezing in he arctic base down below.

"Commander." The Captian said. It was an odd thing to hear the Captain call other by rank, he preferred to use ones name, but 'Commander' was the only name this human seemed to have. "Do you see the image of this human."

The Commander spoke in a deep, almost artificial voice. "I do."

"It seems our enemys, the Autobots, survived our space assault, landed on your planet, and indentured this human as their liaison to your species."

"She is little more than a child." The Commander said. "I find it doubtful that she could do us any harm."

"Yes well," The Captain said. "It is an unknown factor that I don't want to take a risk with. It will not make it too the Autobots base, where ever that is. Are we clear?"

The Commander nodded. "It will be done."

"Of course it will, I trust your men capable of such a task. However you will be dealing with at least two of the Autobots, so I will send two of my men with yours."

"We will ship out immediately." The Commander nodded again, and the video feed died.

"So," The Captian said. "Do I have any volunteers." The Captains chair swiveled around, showing his green and brown frame to the bridge.

Barricade found himself wishing the Captian had stayed the other way around. The Captain was dark green with several brown copper accents. He wore the extra armor of a Battle Tank class Cybertronion, and the helmet of a sword wielding warrior.

The copper headress of the helmet gave him a demonic look, and his face didn't help his looks either. His eyes were discolored, one red, the other violet. His copper face had several small going across it.  
Most bots would have have their battle scars fixed, but he kept them. To him they were marks of honor, which was ironic considering that he didn't know the meaning of the word.

His proudest scar, and the ugliest, was from Optimus Prime himself. Who had in one battle torn off his entire lower jaw, giving his face a skeletal appearance. Most thought him insane for not getting it replaced.

The Captain turned to the offices on his right side. "Starscream, would like to make a nomination?"

The ships Flight Commander, the Energon Seeker, Starscream flinched at his name being called. Everyone knew that the red flyer was a coward and a backstaber when the Decepticons rightful leader was around. The Captian, however, did not tolerate such insolence like Megatron did, which made Starscream especially twitchy.

"I'm sure Thundercracker here would love to go." Starscream said, motioning to the nearly identical blue seeker standing next to him.

"No, Thundercracker would not." Science Officer Thundercracker said, angry at Starscreams volunteering of him.

"Yes, Thundercracker would." Starscream insisted.

"Fine," The blue flyer surrendered. "I'll go, but I won't like it."

The third seeker of the trio, Skywarp, snickered next to which Thundercracker responded with his elbow to Skywarps side. "Ow!" He complained.

"Good." The Captain said. "Now we need someone on the ground."

Barricade spoke up. "Captain Bludgeon, I volunteer."

"No!" He snapped. "You've done for today. You really must learn to pace yourself, Barricade."

"I can do it." Barricades twin, Breakdown said. "Its been too long since I got in fight with an Autobot." Breakdown was same shape and size as Barricade, but appearances is where their similarities ended. Breakdown had the opposite of Barricades personality. He was a lot louder, and more outspoken then him, as evident by his bright blue paint job, and his preference of working with a group.

"Breakdown, I'm surprised." Captain Bludgeon said. "Is this okay with you, Motormaster?"

Motormaster was the leader of Breakdowns strike team, the Stunticons. He was a large Voyager class who resembled Optimus Prime in many ways. "It is, Captian." Motormaster said with a nod.

"It's decided then!" Bludgeon exclaimed. "Thundercraker, Breakdown, meet our human allies and hunt down this Autobot pet and its protectors! We cannot risk a security breach when we are so close! Do you here me Deceptions?"

"Aye, sir!" Barricades and the Decepticons yelled together.

Bludgeon leaned back in his chair and added. "No survivors."

OoooO

Yager Family Ranch,

Texas, Earth

10:47 a.m.

Optimus stood as best he could in the wooden building. He was feeling much more capable, the energy fed to him from the generator was enough to kick start his auto repair function. It was time they got moving to meet with the other Autobots.

Bumblebee had told him about his brief fight with Barricade. Optimus feared the Decepticons would come for them again, this time in greater numbers. It was time too leave.

"Cade Yager, I thank you for your help, but it is time we take are leave. I wish I had some way to repay your kindness." Optimus thanked.

"It was no problem." Cade said. "If your ever in the area again, and need some repairs, you know where to find me."

Optimus nodded. "Take care." He turned to Bumblebee and Alpha Bravo and said. "Autobots, roll out."

Alpha Bravo hurried outside, transformed and took off into the air. Bumblebee transformed next, he left his door open for Mikalea Verity, who waved goodbye to Cade then climbed into Bumblebee. The door shut behind her, and Bumblebee drove off.

"I hope to see you again, Cade Yager." Optimus transformed into his truck form and drove out of the building behind Bumblebee. Together, the Autobots left the Yager ranch behind.

OoooO

Somewhere Above Texas, Earth

11:20 a.m.

Thundercracker wasn't happy, but not because of the mission that he was forced to do. Ever since Megatron had gone missing, Bludgeon had turned the Decepticons from proud warriors into little more than thugs and pirates. The greatest insult to the Decepticon name, was the deal that Bludgeon had made with the human named, Commander.

Bludgeons takeover of the Decepticons went unquestioned. Everyone was too scared of Bludgeon to challenge him, and Thundercracker was no different.

Thundercracker was following his built-in Energon tracker that was set to find the amounts of Energon necessary to keep a Cybertronion functional. Down on the road below, Breakdown was escorting one of the Commanders troop transport trucks. Why Bludgeon was wasting everyones time to hunt down a human cub was beyond the seeker.

A blip appeared on the Energon tracker, it had to be an Autobot. Then he saw him, the Autobot assault chopper, Alpha Bravo. The Autobot flyer was hovering ahead of him heading east.

This was Thundercrackers que to move into an intercept speed, and let his presence be known by his namesake.

OoooO

Alpha Bravo was flying low following Bumblebee and Optimus who were on the road. He had felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders when they found Optimus in one piece, and felt at peace for the first time in the week since they've been on this planet.

Alpha thought nothing of it when the sound of thunder clapped through the area. Then he realized that there were no clouds in the blue sky this morning. That left only one option.

His built-in rader sounded off, followed by the distinctive sound of Decepticon Spark-Seeking Missiles headed for him. Alpha Bravo folded his rotors up and hit his rear boosters, propelling him forward faster. The pair of missiles followed him, and started closing the space between them and him.

OoooO

Mikalea was sitting back in Bumblebees back seat watching the desert scenery pass by. The giant semi-truck that was Optimus Prime was driving on the other side of the yellow Camaro. Then she heard the sound of thunder. She looked up at the sky, there wasn't a cloud to be seen. "Was that thunder?" She asked out loud.

"No." Bumblebee said as he begun speeding up. Mikalea looked at his dashboard, the speedometer was reaching the nineties. "Optimus?"

"I know Bumblebee." Optimus' voice came through the radio. "Thundercracker."

"Another Decepticon?" Mikalea asked.

"Yeah." Bumblebee confirmed. "Alpha, do you have eyes?"

The choppers voice came on the radio next. "No," He sounded distressed. "But I have two of his missiles coming in!"

That's when Mikalea heard the sound of a jet plane. It flew by over head, Mikalea could see him through Bumblebees windshield. The Decepticon definitely was a jet, he was a deep blue color with silver accents.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said. "Keep up your guard. He surely did not come alone."

"Aye sir." Bumblebee said back.

Mikalea turned around to look out the back window. She could see it. Two vehicles were coming up behind them. One was big black truck that looked like a military transport. The other was a sleek, light blue sports car. She couldn't tell from this distance, but the car looked like a Lamborghini.

"Whoa." She said to herself. She had only ever seen Lamborghinis in pictures, never in real life. She might have felt better about it, if the car was a evil alien out to kill them.

The sports car suddenly sped up behind them, coming in uncomfortably close. The Lamborghini pulled up between Bumblebee and Optimus. One look at it and Mikalea could tell that was one of the transforming aliens as it was driving itself.

The Lamborghini laughed, "Hello Autobots, did you miss me?" It asked.

"Breakdown." Bumblebee hissed.

"Focus Bumblebee." Optimus said. "Protect Mikalea at all costs."

"Don't worry, I will."

"We weren't expecting to see you Prime!" The Decepticon barked. "Let's see if you're as good as they say!" Breakdown sped up until he was driving ahead of them, then with a small jump he transformed. Mikalea only got a quick look at him. He looked just like Barricade, only brighter with the addition of two spiked shield on each shoulder.

With the speed he was going, Optimus couldn't stop the Decepticon from crashing into him. The truck kept rolling, but the Decepticon was hitching a ride. She watched as Breakdown took the shields off of his shoulders and use them like boxing gloves to punch the Autobot leader.

The black truck pulled up on other side of Bumblebee, in the passenger side Mikalea could see a woman, with long black hair and black sunglasses, sitting there. She was wearing a black padded jumpsuit that hugged her form.

The women looked at Mikalea with a dead serious expression, and pulled out what looked like a grenade launcher. Mikalea watched as the woman fired the weapon, a strange silver orb with blue lights flew through the gap between the truck and Bumblebee.

The strange device latched itself on too Bumblebee, and let out a burst of electricity. Bumblebee let out a scream and started to decelerate. "Bumblebee?" Mikalea asked in panic. "Are you okay."

The Camaro did not respond, and soon he came to a stop.

OoooO

When Optimus saw Bumblebee come to a stop, he hit his brakes. The Decepticon on top of him went flying off from the momentum and landed in a crumpled heap on the road.

Optimus transformed and turned on his heels to run back toward Bumblebee who had yet to move. The human truck had stopped next to Bumblebee, and from it came several humans in dark blue body armor. They were led by a human female in black who was holding a weapon.

The humans all had weapons of their own, Optimus recognized automatic weapons when he saw them. The female in black gave an order, and they all opened fire on Bumblebee. His armored body kept the humans projectiles at bay, but it was clear that he wasn't their target.

Optimus was stopped dead in his tracks by Breakdown who jumped on his back, laughing. Optimus grabbed the Decepticon, pulled him forward, and punched him away from him.

Just as Breakdown was clear, Thundercracker came roaring down in an attack run. The blue jet fired a missile that hit Optimus dead on. The missile wasn't strong enough to hurt him seriously, but it was enough to knock him off of his feet.

Breakdown quickly ran up and kicked him while he was down.

OoooO

Authors Notes: If you liked it, you know what to do. See you in the next part.

Bye.


	7. Rage

Authors Notes: Hello again,, Time for part seven. Enjoy.

OoooO

**Somewhere In The Desert,**

**Teaxs, Earth**

**March 16, 2015, 11:37 a.m.**

Mikalea covered her ears as a seemingly never ending hail of automatic weapons fire pounded Bumblebee. "Bumblebee!" She shouted. "Speak to me!" But Bumblebee was still silent and unmoving. That strange device the woman in black shot Bumblebee with had some how shut the yellow bot down.

Optimus was outside battling the Decepticon, Breakdown. Every time Optimus got the chance to come and help her, Breakdown would be on him again. The jet, Thundercracker, wasn't helping either. He kept blast Optimus with missiles every time he got close to the humans shooting at her.

Alpha Bravo was yet to be heard from, and she feared the worst for him. So she was basically alone against the six men and the woman in black. Suddenly the bullets stopped, and there was silence.

She looked back out the window, the woman ordered a ceasefire. Mikalea watched as five of the six men walked towards Optimus and Breakdown. The sixth man went to the truck and pulled out a big handheld buzzsaw. The man walked towards Bumblebee, the loud sound of the buzzsaw coming to life filled the air.

The man in blue armor slowly drove the buzzsaw into Bumblebees side door, Mikalea could see sparks flareing off from the powertools cutting.

OoooO

Optimus was nailed again by Breakdowns spiked shield, this time in his face. He was still weakened from the crash, so he wasn't fighting with all his strength.

Optimus threw his fist forward, aiming at Breakdowns face. His fist stopped short just inches from the Decepticons smirking face. Optimus notice a pair of magnetic cables wrapped around his arm. Two of the humans were at his right holding the weapons that the cables belonged too.

Before he could do anything, the other three human launched cables of their own which wrapped around his left arm. Together the humans pulled him down to his knees.

Optimus was at Breakdowns mercy. The Decepticon continued his assault, repeatedly bashing Optimus with his spiked shields, laughing the whole time.

The pain was unbearable as spike after spike stabbed into his frame over and over again. Optimus felt himself on the edge of unconsciousness once again. He was about to let it overtake him.

Then he heard a scream.  
It belonged to Mikalea Verity.

The human with the saw was beginning to get through Bumblebees armor. She was their target. The Decepticons wanted her dead just for associating with them. This would not stand.

Rage filled Optimus' Spark, new resolve brought him back from the brink of unconsciousness. With a flick of his wrist, his right hand broke apart and folded into his arm. The sword hidden in his arm sprung forward with a metallic noise.

He thrust his head forward, headbutting Breakdown, and making him stagger back a few feet. With Breakdown out of the way for a moment, Optimus twisted his arm and cut the cables that held his right arm in place. With the cables cut the humans holding them fell backwards.

Optimus twisted around, cut the cables holding down his left arm, and turned his attention to Breakdown who recovered from Optimus attack. Optimus retracted his sword, his hand reforming. He drew his axe handled from its compartment on his upper leg. The Axe of the Primes unfolded in his hands, its hard-light blade coming to life.

The axe was always the tool he used when he wanted to end a fight quickly, and this fight needed to end. Breakdown lunged at him. With expert skill, Optimus spun out of Breakdowns way. In the same motion Optimus brought the axe down and severed Breakdowns arm at the elbow.

The Decepticon yelled in pain as his arm dropped to the ground, Energon bleeding from the wound. Optimus lunged at him, his knee striking Breakdown in his head.

With Breakdown on the ground, Optimus punched him with his free hand until his optic cavity collapsed and his dental plates fell out. Optimus grabbed Breakdown by his ankle, and with great strength he spun and tossed the Decepticon with one arm.

Breakdown was sent crashing into the humans truck, crushing it and leaving Breakdown in a crumpled mess.

The sound of thunder crashed again. Optimus could see Thundercracker coming in for another attack run. Optimus worked fast. He threw his axe at the human with the saw, the hard-light blade cut the power tool in half and embedded itself in ground between him and Bumblebee.

Before the axe even landed, Optimus pulled out his main projectile weapon, an Ion Cannon. He fired off a single well placed shot, that crashed into the oncoming Thundercracker. The ion round stuck Thundercracker right in his right engine, flames erupted from it as the Energon Seeker begun his rapid descent down to the ground. The Decepticon flyer crashed in a half transformed crumpled heap.

With the Decepticons taken care of, Optimus turned his attention to the human female. As he approached, she pulled out some kind of pistol with a very Cybertronion looking barrel.

She fired it at him, the weapon was some kind of kinetic force gun. The blast of kinetic energy was nearly strong enough to knock him down, nearly. Optimus closed the ground between them and wrapped his hand around her arm. With a squeeze, Optimus crushed the weapon and the humans arm.

Optimus felt nothing as she screamed in agony. He put his finger in front of her, and flicked her. The force sent her flying away, where she landed in an unconscious mess almost half a mile away.

The other humans came up behind him, their weapons raised. He snapped a look at them, fear evident in them as the quickly changed their minds and ran off into the desert.

Optimus finally allowed himself to calm down. He dropped to his knees, his Spark heavy. He shook off his feelings for the time being and went to Bumblebee. He grabbed the silver device and pulled it out from Bumblebee.

With the device gone, Bumblebee shook back into consciousness. His door opened and Mikalea was pushed out from him, then he transformed.

"What was that!" Bumblebee exclaimed both confused and frightened.

Optimus answered. "Some kind of Cybertronion deterrence device that forced you into Stasis Lock."

"Was that all?" Bumblebee said rhetorically. He looked around at the battlefield, then at the state that Optimus was in. "What happened? Are okay, sir? You look terrible."

"I'm fine, Bumblebee." Optimus lied. "I am more worried about our human friend." He turned to Mikalea Verity who was leaning against his axe. "Are you hurt Mikalea."

She was silent for a moment. She looked at Optimus, with fear no doubt. She had most likely saw the small rampage he had just gone through. Then she said. "Yeah. No, I'm fine. They didn't get to me. Thank you."

"We have to go." Optimus said. He put a finger to his communicator. "Alpha Bravo, report."

OoooO

Alpha Bravo was lying prone on his back. He wasn't quite sure how he avoid Thundercrackers missiles, but he did. He still got caught up in the blast, but wasn't in too bad of a shape.

His whole body ached, but he was alive. That's what was important. Optimus would be glad to hear that.

Speaking of the Prime, he radioed in. "Alpha Bravo, report."

"I'm here." Alpha reported. "I'm in one piece at least. Is everything okay on your end?"

The radio was silent for a moment, then Optimus said. "We will live. We have to get moving, how far are you from our position?"

Alpha looked around. "At least a couple of miles."

"Meet us en route to base."

"Aye sir." Alpha said. The Aerialbot stood, much to the annoyance of his joints, and transformed. He took off and started heading towards the Autobots base.

OoooO

A Half An Hour Later

Thundercracker wasn't happy. This time for much more obvious reasons. He managed to tranform to his bipedal form and stood.

His entire frame ached. His starboard engine was busted, so flying was out of the question. This wasn't the first time he had witnessed Optimus Prime go on rampage.

The last time he had seen it, Optimus tore through almost fifty capable Decepticon warriors. Only two came out alive. Himself, and a four-wheeler named Crankshaft. It was a terrifying sight.

Normally the Autobot was calm, collected, and reserved, but he had a powerful rage inside him. The human must be important if her life was enough to set him off.

Thundercracker turned around and headed back. He clutched his nearly dislocated arm as he went. The humans from the organization named C.O.B.R.A were standing in front of Breakdown and the remains of their vehicle. One of them was supporting their leader, the female known only as Baroness, her arm broken and bleeding. For some reason, Optimus always seemed to injure his enemys arms.

Breakdowns face looked like he went ten rounds with a trash compactor and he was holding his severed arm in the other. The Stunticon was alive at least. Bludgeon may not care about their lives, but Thundercracker did.

"Breakdown, you actually look better." Thundercracker joked.

"Oh, haha." Breakdown said through broken dental plates.

Thundercracker put a finger to his built-in communicator. "This is Thundercracker to Soundwave, requesting Ground-Bridge. Objective not complete, repeat, target has escaped."  
Soundwave was already likely aware of their failure, Thundercracker silently cursed the Communications Officer.

Seconds later a bright green portal opened out of thin air. Together with Breakdown and the humans, Thundercracker stepped through it, and onto the Arctic Circle.

OoooO

Authors Notes: If you liked this, you know what to do. And I will see you in the next part. Bye!


	8. The Silo

Authors Notes: A new day, a new chapter. This one is a little bit shorter then the others. Enjoy.

OoooO

Abandoned Missile Silo,

Somewhere in the desert,

New Mexico, Earth

March 17, 2015, 10:45 a.m.

Wheeljack was underneath a computer console in an attempt to fix it. After the crash of the Shockwave II, half of it had landed relatively near this abandoned missile silo.

The Autbots had worked round the clock to salvage the wreckage, haul it into the silo, and used it to establish a base camp. The ship was beyond repair, so they used everything they could from it. Sadly it wasn't enough.

Had they found the other half of the ship, their equipment would have been doubled, but Wheeljack was making do with what he had.

Once the salvaging was done, Prowl sent Bumblebee and Alpha Bravo to look for Optimus. At the same time, Arcee and Sideswipe took an Energon Tracker and went out to look for a nearby deposit that Wheeljack had picked up.

Prowl was Primus knows where, so Wheeljack was alone as he set up their equipment. The silence in the base was broken up by the sudden call on his communicator.

"This is Wheeljack." He said into it.

"Wheeljack, it's Bumblebee. We've found Optimus and are coming into the base now." The Chief Scout reported.

"You're clear to come in." The first thing Wheeljack had set up was a security system, which Wheeljack hit the release for. Wheeljack was relieved to here that Optimus was still alive, but he wasn't surprised. If Megatron couldn't kill the Last of the Primes, a crashing space ship wouldn't be able to either.

The loud sound of engines and helicopter blades filled the silo, then the sound of transforming. Wheeljack watched as Alpha Bravo, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime walked into the main floor of the silo.

"Good to see you all alive." Wheeljack noticed that they were all damaged pretty much everywhere. "You look like slag." The damage to Bumblebee and Alpha look minimal, but Optimus looked seriously hurt.

"We ran into Decepticons on the way here." Alpha said just before he collapsed to his knees then laid out face first on the floor. "I'll be here if anyone needs me."

"Right." Wheeljack deadpanned. "Let's get you to the med-bay I set up." Wheeljack stepped toward Optimus, then stopped when he heard a tiny scream. Wheeljack looked down to see one of the tiny organic beings from this planet. "Sorry, didn't see you there." He apologized. "Who's this?" He asked looking at the Autobot Chief Scout.

"Why are you looking at me?" Bumblebee asked innocently.

"Seriously?" Alpha Bravo asked sarcastically, his face still flat on the floor.

"Fair enough." The scout admitted. "She's a friend."

"Fascinating." Wheeljack said as he scooped her up in his hand to bring her to eye level. "I've been wanting to study one of the native beings up close." He let his matter scanner slide over his right optic and shined one of his headlights on her. She covered her eyes to shield them from the light. "Carbon based, female."

He switched his scanner to X-Ray mode. "Calcium based skeletal structure, crude but effective." He switched to sonar. "Your heart would be much more effective about two inches to the right."

Wheeljack deactivated the light and brought his scanner up. He gently poked at the humans head with his finger. "Tell me, what do you call these long columns of dead skin cells coming from your head?"

"My hair?" She asked confused.

"Hair?" Wheeljack repeated. "Useless, but pleasant to look at. How is it you humans have survived. You have no protective shells, no claws, no natural weaponry or defenses."

"I don't know." She said.

"What about..." Wheeljack didn't get to finish his thought as the gentle hand of Optimus Prime gripped his shoulder.

"Perhaps this something best saved for later, Wheeljack." The gentle leader said.

Wheeljack had almost forgotten. "Oh right. Your injuries." He handed the human to Bumblebee. "Right this way." He led Optimus to the makeshift infirmary he had set up. The Shockwave was only a small scouting ship, it wasn't equipped with proper medical facilities, nor a medic. Wheeljack managed to reconfigure some of the other systems they didn't need and make them into a proper medical facility.

Wheeljack sat Optimus down on the medical berth, and brought down his scanner again. He had moderate damage just about everywhere. It looked as if he was already patched up a small bit, but that was overlapped by the dozens of shallow puncture wounds all over his head and torso.

Wheeljack recognised the handy work of Breakdown. Optimus also had the scorch marks and explosive grade Energon residue that was associated with missile impact. This suggested that he also fought with a Decepticon flyer.

But there was something else. It was subtle, but there was a slight indentation on his right shoulder. It was like he was punched there, but there wasn't anything to prove it.

Optimus was also missing one of the communicator receivers on his head. His lucky face plate was dented and crack, and there was a hair-line fracture on his left optic cover.

To summarize, Optimus had the slag beat out of him. Wheeljack could fix him up without difficulty, but he needed more Energon then they had at the moment.

"Well," He started. "Nothing too serious, but we're going to have to wait for a bit. Once Arcee and Sideswipe get back, I'll get to work. Until then, you should just rest."

Optimus nodded without a word, then laid down on the bed.

Wheeljack went back out to the main area. Bumblebee was sitting in a chair, the human was paceing back and forth at his feet. Alpha Bravo was still face first on the floor.

The human looked at him. "Is Optimus going to be okay?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." Wheeljack assured. "He just needs some rest. We could all use with a little rest, actually." Wheeljack took a seat and check the communications grid.

It had been awhile since Arcee and Sideswipe had checked in, and he was starting to get worried

OoooO

Forty miles north of the missile silo,

Arcee was walking side-by-side with Sideswipe down a tunnel. She was following the external Energon tracker in her hand while Sideswipe followed her.

"Are you sure that thing isn't busted?" Sideswipe asked.

"It's not busted." Arcee said for the thousandth time. They had been walking through a dozen subterranean tunnels that all looked the same, and it felt like they weren't getting anywhere. Sideswipe wasn't known for his patience, so he had been complaining the entire time. "We're getting closer too the source."

"You said that forever ago."

"And you said that forever ago." She countered. They had been out of communication range for sometime, so they haven't gotten any updates from the others. And they were both worried about Optimus.

Sideswipe had been carrying a small trailer incase they did find an Energon source. He was probably getting tired, and that would make his complaining worse.

The tunnel finally ended in a large chamber, it was also where the signal was coming from. "Whoa!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "Look at all of it!"

Arcee looked up from the tracker, the chamber was filled with Energon in its crystallized form. The bright blue rocks were everywhere, it was probably enough to feed the seven of them for ten years.

"Primus." Arcee said quietly in awe.

Sideswipe let go of the trailer and ran to one of the crystal clusters. He used one of his wrist blades to cut off a piece of the life giving substance. "Oh yeah, it's genuine." He called back to her.

Arcee went over to him and he handed her the shard. She looked it over in her white hands. Energon in its crystal state was a truly beautiful thing. But it left one question.

"How did it get here?" She asked. "The ship scans told us that there is a lot more of these deposits all over the planet. This is an organic planet, so how can there be Energon here?"

"I can't tell you." Sideswipe said as he broke off more crystals to load up the trailer. "But I ain't complaining."

"Do you just say, 'ain't'?" She questioned.

He shrugged innocently. "I ain't complaining."

Arcee looked at the shard in her hand again, a hundred questions running through her mind.

OoooO

Authors Notes: Thank you again, and I will see you in the next part where we'll be skipping ahead one month. Bye!


	9. One Month Later

Hello once again, I finally have this one done. Chapter 10 is on the way and should be done soon. This one took so long because I hadn't come up with a plan, which I have now. Yay. Not much happens in this chapter, it's mostly a setup chapter. I have a ton of action for the next ones coming. Woo!

OoooO

Autobot Earth Base, Abandoned Missile Silo,

New Mexico, Earth,

April 11, 2015, 10:05 a.m.

One Month Later

Mikaela's life had never been better. The Autobots were more of a family to her than her real family had ever been.

In the first couple of days, Arcee and Sideswipe had returned with a trailer full of crystals that Mikaela would learn to call Energon. Energon was basically their food, they needed it to survive. She enjoyed watching Wheeljack melt down the crystals into a gel, it was quite the process.

With the Energon, Wheeljack was able to fix Optimus properly. After the first couple of days Optimus was finally able to leave the med-bay. For the first time Mikaela was able to see the Autobot leader in a healthy state. With his health back, Optimus also got his color back. Instead of steel grey and faded red, he was a nice shiny hot-rod red and blue, and his faceplate shined silver.

Mikaela had come to like all seven of the Autobots, even Prowl who seemed to have a stick planted firmly up where the sun did not shine or at least the Cybertronian equivalent. In fact she had taken to having daily tasks with each of them, and in return she taught them about her world and her people.

Her day would start with Prowl, who would read the Autobot Code Of Conduct to her and make her recite it from memory. It was probably the most boring part of her day, as the Autobot Code was over ten million pages long. She was a quick learner, but it was funny to see Prowl rage out when she 'forgot' a line.

Next would come Weapons With Sideswipe, as he put it. Sideswipe would take her to the shooting range that he set up and teach her all about Cybertronian weaponry. He even fashioned together some of the weapons to her size so she could practice with them. She wasn't allowed to bring them out of the shooting range, but she had fun with them anyway. Sideswipe was also quite the prankster with Prowl usually being the victim.

Wheeljack would teach her about Cybertronian biology and engineering, while Optimus taught her about their history. She was surprised to find out that Optimus was once a librarian or a record keeper as he put it. She noticed that Optimus spent most of the days in isolation, only showing up when he was needed or to give her another history lesson.

It wasn't all Cybertronian science and facts though, Alpha Bravo was giving her helicopter lessons, something she never thought she'd do. The aspect of flying was terrifying, but she was adjusting to it. She was actually quite good at it.

Arcee, the only other female in the base, often had paranoid tendencies, but Mikaela found her relatable. It was strange having 'Girl-Talk' with a metallic alien, but Arcee was surprisingly good at it. Apparently, according to Optimus, female Cybertronians were rare on their planet as the females of their species come from a different planet entirely that was lost to time. Arcee was one of the only three females that any of the other Autobots had even seen.

Later in the evening she would join Bumblebee and together they would watch movies from both there worlds. Wheeljack had given her an earpiece that aloud her to understand the Cybertronian language which to a human sounded just like dub-step only not nearly as annoying. Sideswipe, Arcee, and Alpha Bravo would join them sometimes, either all together or as every possible combination.

Today Mikaela was helping Wheeljack refine crude liquid Energon into useable fuel. Wheeljack would pour the crude into his makeshift distillery and Mikaela would turn its crank, which was about the size of a pump trolley. The crystals would melt down into a cloudy blue goo like liquid and distillery would refine it into useable Energon.

"Perfect." The Autobot engineer said to her. "Keep it up Mikaela. A few more batches to go."

"Oh, good." She panted. Turning the crank round and round was a lot of work.

"Soon we'll be able to expand further into the base, and I should be able to repair the long range communications array. After that I can work on the automatic crank for this thing."

"Yay." She weakly cheered. Wheeljack was about to pour more of the crude Energon into the distillery when a beeping suddenly went off.

"Hang one." Wheeljack left the work table they were at and moved to his computer console. Mikaela took the opportunity and sat down, stretching her arms. "Oh no." Wheeljack whispered.

"What is it?" Mikaela barely got the words out when they heard a small crashing noise followed by the distinct hum of Cybertronian weaponry coming online.

"Wait here." Wheeljack said pulling out his sidearm.

"But I,"

"That's an order." Wheeljack left the med-bay, gun in hand, leaving Mikaela behind.

Mikaela was not about to sit back and wait, so she climbed down to the floor and ran out into the silos main area, which was the Autobots command center. There were several armed men in black body armor hold up automatic weapon so, most wore helmets and other headgear but two did not. One was man with a scar under his left eye, and the other was a women long red hair tied back into a pony tail.

The humans were at a stand still with Swideswipe, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Prowl. The Autobots had their weapons trained on the humans. Wheeljack was behind them.

"What is going on in here?" Asked the Engineer.

"They just stormed in. They have not done anything yet." Prowl said.

"Which one of you is the leader here?" The man with the scar asked.

"Not here." Prowl said. "That puts me in charge. Now tell us why you are here before you give me a reason to open fire."

"Why we're here?" The man with the scar as rhetorically. "Last I checked this was out our planet. Then you giant robots walk in and start blowing things up, so why don't you tell me why you're here before we open fire."

"We're not robots!" Sideswipe pointed out loudly.

"Hold on, hold." Wheeljack said, stepping in between the humans and the Autobots. "We're not here start trouble. I'm sure we can settle this without weapons."

"Hey!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "As far as I'm concerned this base is our home. They stormed in here, armed, they should be the ones putting their weapons away and wanting to talk."

"I can not believe I'm saying this, but Sideswipe is right." Prowl said.

The women with red hair leaned over and said something to the man with the scar. "Alright." He said lowering his weapon. "Now you."

Wheeljack gave Prowl a look, and Prowl lowered hie weapon his weapon, the other Autobots following suit. "Why are you here." Prowl demanded.

The man looked at the women. Then he looked back at Prowl. "Tell me about that." He pointed at the Autobot insignia on Wheeljacks chest. "What's it mean?

"Depends on who you ask." Wheeljack said.

"It means Peace. We Autobots use it as a badge." Prowl said.

"I though it stood for Police?" Sideswipe asked.

"That was before the war." Arcee said. "Optimus changed its meaning, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Then what does this mean?" The red haired woman stepped forward showing them a tablet. The tablets screen showed an image of the symbol of the Decepticon. "This image was taken off of a soldiers helmet camera just he died. One of your kind was there."

"Decepticons." Prowl said bitterly. "Why would they bluntly attack humans like that. It does not add up."

"The humans." Bumblebee said. "The ones that attacked us last month."

Wheeljack turned to the humans. "That is symbol stands for one thing. Peace Through Tyranny, the cornerstone of the Decepticons. I can assure you, we are not here to harm anyone. We can't say the same for anyone with that symbol."

"Now who are you." Prowl demanded.

"We're a multi-international anti terrorism organization. For the past three years the number one threat to the free world have been making tactical assaults on international military bases with the help of these giant robots that you call Decepticons." The man said.

"We're not robots." Sideswipe complained again.

"Last month we found a crashed vessel that matched their biology. You're ship, is that right?" He asked.

"The Decepticons shot us down." Arcee informed.

"It took us a month to track you down. We thought we found their base, instead we find you."

"If Decepticons are attacking humans for those other humans..." Arcee started.

"Optimus will want us to stop them." Prowl finished, his irritation clear. He turned to the humans. "We only want to get off your planet. But the Decepticons are here, and if they are attacking your kind, then our code states we have to intervene. You will have to speak with our leader."

"Where is he?" The man asked.

"Not here." Prowl said again.

Mikaela could two pairs of giant foot steppes coming down the hall. Optimus accompanied by Alpha Bravo stepped out into the main floor. "The Decepticons allies amongst the humans are dangerous." The Prime said. "They have technology beyond what this planet should be capable of. The Decepticons usually enslave local organic life, but it seems they've allied themselves for unknown reasons. That reason has become our priority on your world. We can not leave until we know that."

"They're called C.O.B.R.A. And you're right, their has always been cutting edge but has boomed in the last three years." The woman said. "They've become more aggressive."

"Well, we know one thing." Wheeljack said. "They're looking for something. This planet must have been seeded. Probably before you humans even existed."

"What do you mean by seeded?" The man asked.

"Approximately 3.5 million years ago, the Decepticons sent out missiles pack with different kinds of fuel to a multitude of planets." Wheeljack explained. "They shouldn't have been able to reach this far out into space, though. So something else must have happened. Something that would make the Decepticons hold back."

Optimus walked over the computers, a look of quite contemplation on what would have been his face.

"What's his problem?" The man asked.

"He does that." The other Autobots all said at the same time.

"If these Decepticons are your enemies, and their working with our enemies. Than that makes us friends." The man said.

"We have saying like that as well." Optimus said still looking at the computer monitors. The Last of the Primes turned, walked to the humans and knelt down before them. He reached is finger towards the man. "My name is Optimus Prime. And we welcome your assistance."

The man shook Optimus' finger. "Conrad Hauser, but every one calls me Duke."

"So cool." Mikaela said quietly to herself.

Three high pitched beeps suddenly went off. The woman named Scarlet pulled out what looked like a smartphone. "Duke, we have a ping on them long range scanners. It's C.O.B.R.A. They have a Decepticon."

"It's a trap." Optimus said. "They're are trying to catch our attention."

"Optimus is right." Wheeljack confirmed. "Your human satellite array would be able to pick them up. Thundercracker could easily scramble any of our tracking systems, so you would be, what is it you humans say, child's play."

"If this a trap, than what do we do?" Duke asked.

"Spring it." Optimus said. "With caution." He turned to the other Autobots. "Autobots, the Decepticons are here on Eath for a reason. This may be the first step in finding out why. Prepare for battle."

Optimus turned to Bumblebee. "Ensure that out friend, Mikalea, stays here. She would only endanger the mission, and herself."

"Understood." Bumblebee nodded

Optimus turned again and begun transforming, his body folding and twisting into itself, in his place stood a huge, shiny red truck. The humans stood in awe at seeing a transformation up close. "Autobots, roll out."

"Let's move out." Captain Hauser ordered to his men, and they started heading out of the base, likely to what whatever vehicles they arrived in.

Arcee transformed next, turning into a sleek black and pink Porsche. Sideswipe was next, becoming a red and black Corvette Stingray. Optimus rolled out of the base with Arcee and Sideswipe in tow.

"You're all going?" Mikaela asked Bumblebee.

"It's a standard spring trap. Half goes in to spring the trap, half hides away. You have to stay here, Verity."

"Are your kidding, this place is so creepy without you guys." She complained.

Prowl transformed, now a standard police cruiser, the blandness of it fit Prowl nicely. Wheeljack was next turning into an old 84 Lancia Stratos Turbo race car that they had found at a junk yard. Unlike the car Wheeljack was modeled after, Wheeljack was shiny new white and green with some red accents. Together, Prowl and Wheeljack rolled out behind the others down the access tunnel. Alpha Bravo was next, turning into his Shuttle copter form, and taking off after Wheeljack and Prowl, leaving Bumblebee for last.

"You can't go. It's too dangerous, don't you remember what happened last month?" Bumblebee forbade.

"Of course I do. I'll be careful, I know how to stay out of sight." Mikaela argued. "Plus, I want to see more Decepticons."

"No, Verity. You're staying here. The decision is final."

"But.."

"That's an order." Bumblebee was serious, his orders final.

"Okay, fine." Mikaela conceded. "I'll just watch on the monitors. Just be careful."

Bumblebee smiled. "Hey come on, it's me. Worry about the Decepticons." Then he transformed into too his Camaro form and drove away.

Mikaela stood alone in the Autobot base. She counted to thirty, then ran to another room where she kept a blue motorcycle. "Like I'm going to miss this." She slipped on her helmet and was off on the Autobots trail. She made sure to grab one of the miniature Cybertronian weapons and a wrist mounted Energon tracker before she left, keeping both off so Autobots would not catch her.

OooooO

Thats all for now, thanks for reading. And I'll see you in the next one. Bye.


	10. Infiltrating Garrus 9

Authors Notes: Did sombody say Decepticons!? If not, to bad, here's fifthteen pages worth of Decepticon goodness and a whole lot of Starscream and Skywarp. Decepticons, Decepticons! Transformers Cybertron, anyone. No? Okay.

Anyway, let's get on with the show!

OooooO

**Destroyer Class Decepticon Warship, The Nemesis**

**One Mile Above The Arctic Circle, Earth**

**April 9, 2015, 6:25 a.m. **

Enough was enough. Starscream was sick of Bludgeon. Well, all of the Decepticons were sick of Bludgeon, but none of them were doing anything about it. Starscream was about to do something about. The problem was, he needed support, no one on board the Nemesis would go against Bludgeon and his sword, maybe Motormaster would if he did not actually respect Bludgeon.

Motormaster had too much in common with Bludgeon, the only real difference was that Bludgeon had some self control. Fortunately, Starscream knew of some Decepticons who were loyal only to Megatron. Unfortunately, getting to them would be difficult.

At one point, Starscream had conspired to usurp Megatron, and he did. At least he thought that he had. As its turns out, Megatron had let him. And Starscream failed horribly, losing much of his original body in the process. Megatron had him repaired, taking back his rightful place as ruler. It was then that Starscream realized that it was his place to be not a ruler, but a commander.

He learned that Megatron was absolute. Nothing could kill Megatron, not for a lack of trying. Loyalty to Megatron was loyalty to life itself. How could someone like Starscream, or anyone for that matter, compare to Megatron.

Starscream refused to believe that Megatron was dead. He was alive somewhere, and when he returned, he would return to his Decepticons. Not Bludgeons.

Starscream moved silently towards the Nemesis' shuttle bay. The average Decepticon shuttle was equipped with Faster Than Light engines as standard, but to go where he needed to go would require teleportation, a Space Bridge. Luckily the Decepticons had been building a Space Bridge hidden by the dark side of this planets moon. Starscream had taken a remote activation key for the Space Bridge so that he could activate it from space.

He snuck over to one of the shuttles, no doubt Soundwave was already watching his every move so he had to be fast. The shuttles were small, but were large enough to hold eight Cybertronians.

"What are you doing!?"

Starscream jumped. He turned to see Skywarp standing behind him. "Skywarp! What are doing here?" Starscream whisper-shouted.

"What are you doing here?" The purple twin asked mockingly.

"Go away, Skywarp. You're going to ruin everything."

"Oh really? And what would I be ruining?"

"Do you have to do this now? Can't you go do this with Thundercracker?"

"He's in recharge. And besides, we never hang out any more."

"I can't tell you. Soundwave is listening,"

"He's always listening." Skywarp interrupted.

"And he's obligated to tell Bludgeon everything that he learns." Starscream finished.

"Oh." Skywarp said disappointed. "I can help."

Starscream almost yelled at Skywarp, but then he had an idea. Skywarp was a Outlier with a unique ability that Starsceam could use. "You know what, Skywarp. You're right. Get in the shuttle, and don't say anything until we're off the ground."

"I can do that."

Starscream and Skywarp quickly boarded the shuttle. Starscream took the helm while Skywarp took a seat behind him. Starscream powered up the shuttle and was soon hovering in the shuttle bay and took off out of the Nemesis.

When the shuttle hit the Arctic air, the Nemesis opened fire on the them. The unauthorized departure quickly set off alarms within the Nemesis, the Decepticons mobilized to take them down. They were, after all, technically committing treason.

"Skywarp, now would be a good time." Starscream said as he struggled to keep the shuttle from being shot down.

"Hey, come on. It's me we're talking about."

"That what I'm worried about."

Skywarp put both hands on the shuttles ceiling, and planted his feet firmly on the floor. "Buckle up Screamy."

"Don't call me that."

"Then get your voice changed." With a flash of purple light, the shuttle was gone. Teleported to upper atmosphere.

Starscream hit the the drives and rocketed out of the Earths atmosphere. Quickly flying around the moon where the Space Bridge floated in empty space. Starscream hit the remote activation key, powering up the great machine. The Space Bridge bent space and time, forming a portal to Starscreams intended destination.

Cybertron. More specifically Luna II, Cybertrons second, and currently only, moon. The two Seekers stared at their home planet with longing, neither one having seen Cybertron in three years. Starscream shook it off, he had a mission to do.

Starscream closed the portal behind him and parked the shuttle behind a satellite, using its magnetic cords to attach the shuttle to the satellite so it would not float away.

"Okay!" Skywarp was a little wary from teleporting the entire shuttle. "What are we doing here?"

"Bringing back Megatrons Decepticons." Starscream said dramatically.

"What does that even mean?"

"Will you just follow me!" Starscream opened the shuttles hatch, the air left over from Earth rushing out into space. Starscreams feet opened and unfolded into his thrusters which he used to lightly hover out into space, Skywarp following suit. "Come one, Skywarp. We have to get to the moon, and fast."

"The moon?" Skywarp questioned. "Why are going to Cybertrons moon?" Then realization dawned on him. "Oh no, please tell me we're not going there?"

"Yes, that is exactly where we're going."

"Garrus 9. Of all the places in the universe, you want us to go to the most heavily guarded Autobot prison there is?"

"Would you rather break into the DJD?" Starscream asked rhetorically. "Last I checked, Fortress Maximus was a lot kinder than Tarn."

"Yeah but,"

"Besides." Starscream interrupted. "You're an Outlier, remember? We'll be in and out before we're noticed."

"But what are we looking for?"

"Decepticons who aren't afraid of Bludgeon."

"So not you than?"

Starscream sighed. "Just come on already."

OooooO

** Destroyer Class Decepticon Warship, The Nemesis**

** One Mile Above The Arctic Circle, Earth**

** 6:55 a.m.**

"So, Thundercracker." Bludgeons cruel voice said. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know." Thundercracker said for the fourth time.

"Lying will get you nowhere. Well, nowhere pleasant anyway."

"I don't know." Thundercracker emphasized for the fifth time. "I was in recharge. I didn't know they were gone until they left."

"You know what, Thundercracker." Bludgeon turned to Thundercracker, who was strapped to the torture table inside Bludgeon quarters. The table ran blue with Thundercrackers Energon. "I believe you." Then he sunk his transmetal sword, alight with plasma fire, through Thundercracker slowly.

"Soundwave." Bludgeon said over the screams of the Energon Seeker. "Inform Motormaster to precede with the plan. Starscream will be back eventually."

OooooO

** Garrus 9, Autobot Supermax Prison**

** Luna II, Cybertrons Moon**

Skywarp had warped Starscream into Garrus 9. They found a viewport they could look through, giving Skywarp a line of sight that he could teleport into.

"You know what." Skywarp whisper-yelled. "I missed this. We used to do this kind of stuff together all the time. To bad Thundy couldn't make."

"Shh," Starscream shushed him. They were sneaking through the maintenance tunnels underneath the prison. Starscream always made sure to bring an Invisibility Matrix with him on stealth missions. Skywarp did not have one as Starscream had not planned for him to come on this mission.

The sound of Autobot footsteps could be heard above them, so the last thing Starscream needed was for them to hear Skywarps voice coming from under their feet. "Stealth, Skywarp, stealth." Starscream whispered softly.

They crawled through the maintenance tunnels for what seemed like hours, but eventually they came across their destination, the Maximum Securtity wing. There were two guards stationed at Maximum Security, they did not have the need for as many guards there as all of the prisoners were kept out of their bodies.

"Two guards." Starscream said. "Both facing each other with their backs against the walls. I'll take out the first one, you warp and get the second. Non-lethal, otherwise we'll set off every alarm on Cybertron."

"And alarms means Fort Max. Got it." Skywarp nodded.

Starscream activated his Invisibility Matrix, blending in to the environment. He slowly crept out of an access hatch and made his way to the first guard. He looked down at Skywarp and nodded. When Skywarp nodded back, Starscream quickly took out a stun-baton and shocked the guard into unconsciousness.

When the first guard hit the ground, the second reacted quickly, but not quickly enough. Before he could do anything, Skywarp teleported in front of him, grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the wall. With both guards incapacitated, the Decepticons were free to move into Maximum Security.

Down one hall was the hot storage chamber where the more extreme prisoners were kept, or at least part of them were. It was a large cylindrical room covered in hot storage draws meant to keep the removed Sparks warm. Starscream worked fast, quickly taking out the six Sparks he needed, not realizing what Skywarp was doing.

One of the draws seemed to call out to the purple flyer. Skywarp, simple as he is, was drawn to it. He opened the draw, a bright green Spark was glowing at him. Skywarp looked over at Starscream who was already heading down the hall to cold storage, then Skywarp took the green Spark, holding it with both hands. The Spark was green, just like his own. That meant whoever it belonged too was 0.01%er and possibly an Outlier, just like Skywarp was.

So Skywarp kept the Spark and ported after Starscream to cold storage. Cold storage was were they kept the bodies of the prisoners inside of caskets. Starscream had already removed one of the caskets and opened it up.

"So who are we here for?" Skywarp looked into casket to see a large Voyager Class Decepticon. He was faceless bot with a dull steel blue and olive green color scheme with a red visor covering his optics. "Hey, isn't that..." Skywarp started.

"Onslaught." Starscream finished. Starscream released the caskets restraints on Onslaughts body, and opened up his chest cavity. He gently placed the Spark into its chamber inside of Onslaught, his body naturally hooking back up to it.

Onslaught quickly onlined, his colors returning to their normal pigment. Half a second later Onslaughts black hand shot up grabbing Starscream by the neck and begun to throttle him. "Starscream, you son of glitch!" Onslaught yelled. Now with both hands around Starscreams neck. "I'll kill you for abandoning us to this prison!" Starscream tried to talk but was unable. As much as Skywarp was enjoying the show, he had to be the voice of reason here. It was a sad day indeed.

"Onslaught calm down." Skywarp said. "He did come here to rescue you. It wasn't easy."

"It's been two thousand years!" Onslaught bellowed. "Two thousand too late! Then he decides to wake me up just as I was staring to have nice dreams!"

"Hey, we all want to rip off Screamys head every once in awhile, but at least hear him out."

Onslaught looked at Starscream, then at Skywarp, then back to Starscream. "Fine." He said bitterly then push Starscream back. "Talk quickly, Starscream, before I change my mind."

Starscream rubbed and stretched his neck. "Thank you." He said to nobody in particular. "We need your help."

"And who is we?" Onslaught was obviously skeptic.

"The Decepticons." Starscream explained. "Bludgeon has turned us into little more than space pirates, it's insulting to Megatrons name."

"What, Megatron would never allow that!"

"Yeah, about that." Skywarp said.

"Megatron has been missing for the past fifteen hundred years. Bludgeon has been ruining the Decepticons ever since." Starscream informed, his voice dripping with drama. "We need your help to be rid of him, and return to the Decepticons to its rightful state as the inheritors of all of reality!"

Onslaught silently looked to Skywarp. "Is it the prolonged stasis, or has he always been so dramatically stupid."

"No, it's him." Skywarp shrugged.

"Thought so." Onslaught looked back to Starscream. "If what you say is true, than Bludgeon will not live to see the next day." Onslaught climbed out of his cold storage casket, now towering over the two Seekers. "I'll need my team."

"I have them right here." Starscream held up four of the five remaining Sparks. He moved to get the others, but Onlaught stopped him.

"We're not done with this conversation Starscream. Don't think that I'll forget what you did to us. Once Bludgeon has been taken care of, you, Vortex, and I are going to have a long talk."

"Ooooo." Skywarp teased. "You're in trouble."

Starscream nodded nervously. "I was prepared for that."

As Starscream and Onslaught went to work bringing Onslaughts team back online, the green Spark Skywarp was hiding glowed again in his hands. It started pulsing in a single direction, as if it was trying to lead him somewhere. Skywarp followed it, mesmerized by it. The Spark led him to one the row of caskets to the right of where Starscream and Onslaught were. The Spark was leading him to one of the smaller storage caskets.

Without thinking about it, Skywarp opened the casket. Inside was a female Cybertronian who had a Decepticon insignia on he chest. She was black and purple with some gold accents, a silver face, and the purple lights that every Decepticon shared. She had two horns on her head giving her head a slight gothic crown look.

Effectively enamored, Skywarp opened up her chest cavity, and placed the Spark into her body. The Spark Chamber reattaching the Spark almost instantly. Her red optic covers coming to life, the femme slowly rose out of her casket, four long, thin arms coming out of back as she did. She stood before Skywarp and smiled showing fangs in her denta plates.

"I'm Skywrap, I mean Skywarp." He stuttered.

"Decepticon?" She asked. "I'm surprised." She slowly stepped out of the casket. "Where am I, Skywarp?"

"Uhh..." Skywarp forgot how to speak for a second. "Garrus 9."

She started circling him. "Oh really? The Autobot prison. My chronometer tells me I've been here for a million years. How goes the war?"

"Uhh, cranberry. I mean bad, or good, I can't remember."

"Ahh, poor thing." She put her hand on his face, his internal fans kicking into overdrive to cool off all of the heat he was producing. "Tell me, is it true Megatron is gone?"

"Yeah." Skywarp nodded quickly.

"Where have your Decepticons been hiding than?"

"Earth." Skywarp said louder than he wanted too.

"Earth? Never heard of it. What's it like?"

"Organic, lots of Energon."

"Will you bring me there, Skywarp." She whispered.

Skywarp was running so hot, he could not longer speak. Instead he just nodded furiously.

"Skywarp!" Starscreams voice came. "Where are you? We need to go."

Skywarp found his voice again. "Yeah, okay!" He called back.

"Go on." She told him.

Skywarp turned around, the fembot following close behind him. Skywarp returned to Starscream and Onslaught who were now joined by the rest of Onslaughts team. The tallest of them was Brawl, a dark green Tread class Cybertronian who was famed for his size and strength as well as his powerful tank alt-mode that rivaled Megatrons in power.

The fastest member was Blast Off, a black and purple space fighter Flyer who held the record for being the fastest Cybertronian to go from the ground to the atmosphere. Next was the teams other Flyer the assault chopper, Vortex. Vortex was hands down the foremost Decepticon torture specialist. His blue and grey form complimented Blast Off well.

Finally the shortest member was hands down the most sleaziest Cybertronian that was ever Forged, Constructed, or Sparked. The short, yellow and black weapons dealer, Swindle. Swindle was known for being able to track down and sell anything. If it existed, and you wanted it, Swindle could get it for you, but it would cost you an arm and a leg both figuratively and sometimes literally. And he was the only one of Onslaughts team who had a mouth which held several gold denta plates.

"Now, we have one more casket to get." Starscream held up the final Spark he took from hot storage. It too was a green Spark that was bigger than all the others.

"Skywarp, I needed you to hold on to this. Don't let it out of your sight." Starscream went to hand the Spark to him. Skywarp took it and nodded with out saying a word. "Good." Then Starscream looked past him, his optics widening. He stepped back, bringing up his wrist mounted Null Rays. "Who is that!" Starscream demanded.

Starscream had seen the female behind him. Onslaughts back opened up, two cannons coming out and resting on each of his shoulders. Skywarp was about to explain himself, but she walked forward, all six of her hands up.

"Skywarp, you didn't tell me you had a Spark twin." She said. "Skywarp here, graciously let me out of my cell, Starscream was it, just as you've done with them. I'm harmless by the way."

Skywrap put an arm in front of her. "She's cool guys." He hoped.

"I just want out of this prison. I'm sure our fellow Decepticons would understand. Onslaught is it?"

Onslaught retracted his cannons but kept them out. "No Decepticon deserves this prison."

"Even Tarn?" Swindle asked.

"Okay, maybe Tarn." Onslaught admitted. "And Sky Shadow. And Scorponok."

"What about Sixshot?" Blast Off asked.

"No, he's not that bad." Vortex defended. "He's actually a pretty good guy to hang out with."

"Vortex is right." Onslaught agreed.

"What about the Terrorcons?" Brawl put in.

"I hear they're cannibals." Swindle said.

"Oh definitely them." Onslaught agreed.

"What about Ov..." Blast Off started but Starscream cut him off.

"Alright enough! We're on a strict schedule here!" Starscream yelled. "Onslaught, you and Brawl have to get the last casket, you two are the only ones strong enough to carry it."

"Carry?" Onslaught asked. "Why? Just wake whoever is inside it."

"No!" Said Starscream. "Look, I can't explain it right now. But we need to keep him asleep for now." He turned and pointed back to Skywarp. "I don't care what she does, but you're in charge of her Skywarp. Now let's go!"

OooooO

Authors Notes: Befroe anyone asks, yes that is Airachnid. She's not as sadistic as here Prime counterpart, but she is just as dangerous. And let be put on record that Airachnid is sexy as phuk. Remember, PH makes an F, then add a C in there and you'll get what mean.

Also, guess who's in the casket! Go on guess! Everybody gets one.

Anyway, thank for reading! If you liked it, know what to do! And I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!


	11. Shut Up, I'm a Doctor!

Authors Notes: Hello once again dear reader. This chapter is short. No reason, it's just setting up the next chapter. Here we introduce the final memeber of Team Prime, who had to stay behind when the team went out scouting.

Guess who? (It's First Aid."

OooooO

**Garrus 9, Autobot Supermax Prison**

**Luna II, Cybertrons Moon**

**Ten Minutes Ago**

First Aid was stuck on Garrus 9. He was called away from his position on Optimus Primes scouting ship to attend to a medical emergency. Somehow the prison wardens Conjux Endura had come down with a case of Spark Chamber Rusting, and First Aid was the only one available to treat her.

To make matters worse, Optimus' ship stopped sending in its all clear signal about a month ago. So not only was First Aid missing life on the Shockwave II, but now he was worried sick about his friends. They were sent to scout out the frontier, Optimus had been quiet since Megatrons disappearance, often drifting off into thought, which was why he set out on the scouting mission. The time off of Cybertron was supposed to be a vacation for the Prime, and First Aid was missing it. He could really use a vacation.

First Aid was doing his rounds across the prison complex, trying to keep his mind off of his missing friends. He was to go around and check on all of the prisoners to make sure that no one was injured, stabbings being the number one injuries in most prisons.

First Aid luckily had nothing to do today as no one was hurt. He had decided to check on the guards down in the Maximum Security wing. He found them unconscious.

"What the?" First Aid saw that they were unharmed. Then he heard voices. Voices that were coming closer. First Aid hid in a corner, and soon a group was passing by him. They were all Decepticons and they were coming out of cold storage. Starscream was leading them, Skywarp was with him which explained how they could have gotten into the prison undetected. It seemed that Starscream and Skywarp had come here specifically to free the personal bodyguards and strike team of Megatron himself, the Combaticons, two of which were carrying a large cold storage casket. But there was someone else with them, a female Decepticon that First Aid did not recognize.

The Decepticons passed by without noticing First Aid, but the female turned slightly and looked directly at him. Then she winked at him, which made First Aids face grow warm, then continued on her way,

First Aid waited until they were out of sight when he shook his head to clear his thoughts, then he rushed to raise the prisons alarms. Decepticons were loose in the prison. First Aid rushed after them, the blaring alarms were drowning out the sound of his running.

"It was only a matter of time." He heard Starscream growl. "Brawl knock down that wall."

First Aid looked around a corner and hid behind it. Onslaught leaned into Starscream. "You don't get to order my men, Starscream." He turned to Brawl. "Brawl, knock down that wall."

"With gusto." Brawl dropped his end of the casket, and ran through the wall making an opening out onto the moon. They seemed pressed for time, and with the alarm going off they no longer cared about subtlety.

Starscream led the Decepticons out of the prison with First Aid following behind them. Guards were swarming out onto the moon, instantly opening fire on the Decepticons, and unfortunately, First Aid. Luna II lacked its own gravity, so the Decepticons easily jumped up on their zero-g boosters which every Cybertronian had built in.

The others guards would not be able to catch them in time, so it was up to First Aid to keep on the Decepticons trail. He too boosted up following behind them but keeping his distance. Starscream led them to a communications satellite orbiting the moon. Why were they going there?

First Aid watched as the Decepticons went around the satellite. First Aid himself snuck to satellite and peered around it, the Decepticons were moving fast. There was a shuttle magnetically attached to the other side of the satellite by a magnet cable. Starscream was attaching the casket to the bottom of the shuttle with magnet locks. When he was done, he detached the cable and the Decepticons boarded the shuttle.

The Decepticons were going to take off, so First Aid worked quickly. He boosted to the shuttle. Luckily First Aid had 'acquired' a pair of hand held magnet clamps that he did 'not' steal to climb on the prison ceilings like a cyber-spider, that would be ridiculous and unbecoming of a doctor of First Aids caliber.

First Aid quickly clamped onto the casket on the underside of the shuttle and held on as the shuttle took off. Flying through space before any of the prison guards were able to catch up. First Aid was shocked when a Space Bridge portal opened up in the middle of space. The shuttle going through and coming out on the other side.

The portal closed behind the shuttle, and First Aid was treated with the sight of a new world. A small blue world that must have been out in the frontier.

"Where are we?" First Aid asked himself.

OooooO

Authors Notes: Thank you for reading! I you like it, you know what to do! And I'll see you in the next one! Bye!


	12. The Battle Of The Canyon

Authors Notes: Hello once again! Lets commence preparations for rumbling! It's the battle of the crayon part 1! Ready, Fight!

But seriously, yay fighting! This is the first of a multi part fight. Hope you enjoy.

OooooO

**Location Unknown, New Mexico, **

**Earth, **

**April 11, 2015, 2:45 P.M.**

Arcee, the rest of the Autobots, and the human soldiers followed the Decepticon signal to a canyon like area full of rocks, plateaus, and cliff. They were taking cover behind rocks while Wheeljack and the human named Duke scouted out the area on a ledge above them.

"One confirmed Decepticon." Wheeljack reported, his scanner over his right optic.

"Four confirmed Viper soldiers." Said Duke. "Led by a Cobra field commander named Storm Shadow. He's as tough customer, none of my men are trained to handle him."

"And the Decepticon." Said Prowl.

"That's where it gets weird." Wheeljack said.

"Weird how?" Arcee asked.

"It's Thundercracker. And he's hurt. Badly." Wheeljack turned to Optimus. "I can't be sure from this distance, but the damage doesn't look fatal.

"He's chained to rock." Duke said, "Guy looks he's been crucified. Why would they do that one of their own, then string him out dry for us to find?"

Optimus said nothing. Both he and Wheeljack both had concerned looks on their face plates. Bumblebee looked concern as well. Arcee and Prowl were the opposite of concerned, neither one them caring about any Decepticon. Alpha Bravo was looking natural, and Sideswipe just was not paying any attention.

Then Optimus spoke. "Wheeljack, Arcee and I will head out. Everyone else stay here and await instruction." He stepped away from the group to give himself room to transform. In his alt-mode he opened up one of his doors. "Captain Hauser." When Duke climbed in, Optimus rolled out heading for the Decepticon. Arcee joined him with Wheeljack bringing up the rear.

As they approached the human in white that Arcee assumed was Storm Shadow made a hand sign, and he and his men pulled away in their truck until they were out of sight, "This keeps getting weirder." Duke said as he watched them ride away,

"My guess is that they were just waiting for us." Arcee said.

They finished driving up to the tall plateau where a heavily damaged Thundercracker sat chained to it. Wheeljack and Arcee transformed, Arcee had her Neutron Cannon at the ready. Optimus let out Captain Hauser.

Wheeljack went up to Thundercracker. He was missing both legs and his right arm up to his elbow. He had cuts all over him, some showing signs of plasma burning, and leaking Energon everywhere, but he was still alive.

"By Primus." Wheeljack said softly as he scanned the Decepticon. "Who could have done this kind of damage. It's all so precise. Nothing was lethal. This was all meant for pain, not death."

"I know this work." Optimus said bitterly. "Bludgeon."

"Bludgeon?" Arcee asked surprised. "Here?"

"There is no doubt that Bludgeon is the leading cause of the Decepticon presence here on Earth." Optimus said. "Wheeljack, can you do anything for Thundercracker?"

"Not here." The engineer answered. If it were up to Arcee, they would just leave him here to bleed out, but she knew better than to speak that way about anyone around Optimus. Sometimes Arcee thought that the last of the Primes was too good for his own sake, but Optimus was often right about everything so she kept her mouth shut.

"Trap..." Thundercracker said weakly through broke dental plates. "It's... a trap..."

Wheeljack put a friendly hand of the Decepticons shoulder as he started cutting through the chains with a small saw. "We know. Save your strength, we'll get your out of here."

"No..." Thundercracker raised his head, his right optic lens shattered. "Not... for you..."

"Than who?" Captain Hauser asked.

The sound of a vortex filled the area, a large green portal had opened up near them. Optimus ready his ion cannon, and Arcee took aim at the portal with Duke following her lead. "Ground Bridge." Wheeljack informed. "The Decepticons must have Soundwave with them."

A familiar blue and white Lamborghini sped out of the portal, and begun racing around the plateau, laughing manically. "Breakdown." Optimus said remembering the beat down that the Decepticon gave him a month ago.

Three other sports cars joined Breakdown, racing in circles straight out of the Ground Bridge. Arcee knew them all, the yellow dragster was the egotistical Drag Strip who simply had to be the best at everything. The black and red Ferrari was the angsty Dead End who thought everything was pointless. The third one was the Spark twin of Dead End, the reckless and unstable Wildrider, who was a Ferrari like his brother, but in inverted colors.

Joining the four out of the portal was a large tumbling Kenworth truck the size of Optimus, the self proclaimed "King Of The Road", Motormaster. These five were hands down, as Mikaela would put it, the biggest assholes in the universe. Arcee was not completely sure what that meant, but she had a rough idea. The statement was accurate.

"Well, well, well." A clam, yet threatening voice called out. Stepping out from the Ground Bridge was the Metallikato master himself, the ghastly Bludgeon. "I set this up expecting a certain traitorous Energon Seeker to come to the rescue of our good friend Thundercracker here." Bludgeon approached slow and calm. "But instead I get the famous Last of the Primes. I can just feel the ghost of my jaw burning."

"What the hell happened to that guys face!" Captain Hauser yelled, not realizing who he was talking about.

"That would be him." Wheeljack pointed at Optimus.

"Damn, remind me not get him mad." He told the engineer.

Optimus said nothing as he stepped forward, putting away his gun and drawing his axe into his hand. "What's wrong Prime?" Bludgeon was teasing him. "Afraid of what I'll do to your little teammates." Optimus' optics narrowed, his axe springing to life as the hard-light blade hummed.

Just then, Motormaster came barreling in, transforming with a jump and landing in between Optimus and Bludgeon. "Oh no, I've been waiting for a shot at you, Prime." Motormaster was the same height as Optimus, so the two Voyagers stared each other down, neither one making a move.

"I don't care." Optimus said. Arcee was the only one who saw as Optimus tapped his hip with his free left hand. It was a signal.

OooooO

Prowl, who saw better at a distance, saw Optimus' signal. "Everyone get ready to mobilize. You remember your roles and we'll all get out alive." He ordered. "Sideswipe, you have permission."

"Noice." Sideswipe was up above everyone else on top a rock, a Sniper Rifle in his hands. They lacked the ammunition necessary took take down a mech the size of Bludgeon or Motormaster, but it would be enough for now. As Sideswipe readied his shot, Prowl transformed, ready to make his move. Sideswipe set his sights on Motormaster. "Boom." Then he fired.

OooooO

The shot came quickly, Motormaster was thrown to the side, and Optimus sprang past him bringing his axe down on Bludgeon. Bludgeon, however, was not an easy bot to get the drop on. The Decepticon leaped backwards, but Optimus got in a good slash down his chest.

Bludgeon drew his sword, the blade blazing to life with plasma fire. He laughed, which was as disturbing as one would think. "You never disappoint, Prime." Then he rushed forward, entering an exchange with Optimus. Optimus attacked and defended with his axe as Bludgeon came in with a quick and merciless assault.

Breakdown rushed in, eager for a rematch, transforming with his shields at the ready. Arcee got to him first, tackling him out of the air. Together, they rolled out of the way, Acree landing on top. She had her hard-light sword in hand, ready to stab the Decepticon, but was blocked by Breakdowns spiked shield. "As much as I'm enjoying this, will you just frag off!" Breakdown yelled. "I still owe Prime for what did to my face!"

"You should be more worried about what I'm about to do to your face." Acree slowly dug her sword into Breakdowns shield, but just as the hard-light blade was beginning to break through, a tungsten bolt threw Arcee off of Breakdown. She landed on her feet with a flip, Dead End helping Breakdown up. "And I thought this wasn't going to be fun." Arcee drew her other sword and rushed at both Decepticons.

Wheeljack, meanwhile, was still trying to free Thundercracker, even as Drag Strip and Wildrider fired at him while still circling around them all. With one hand Wheeljack sawed away at the chains, with the other he shot back at the Decepticons with his ion pistol.

"Just... leave... me..." Thundercracker said weakly.

"No way, First Aid would get mad if he learned that I abandoned someone as hurt as you." Wheeljack told him. "Now stop talking, already." He turned and fired off a couple of shots at Wildrider. "I have enough to concentrate on."

Optimus and Bludgeon temporarily broke off their exchange. Bludgeon flashily spun his sword around. "You never disappoint, that's why Megatron respected you so much." He held up his sword. "To bad he's long gone. But you already knew that, didn't you?" With lightning quick reflexes, Bludgeon ran forward, landing a spin kick on Optimus' head. Optimus was knock into a recovered Motormaster, who grabbed the last of the Primes and a threw him up into the air.

Bludgeon dismounted off of Motormaster, stabbing a dazed Optimus through the abdomen. Bludgeon ever famous for never inflicting fatal wounds. Motormaster plucked Optimus out of the air by his leg, then the King of the Roads spun and slammed him down hard onto the ground.

Dazed on ground, Optimus watched as Bludgeon slowly walked over to him. The Decepticon grabbed hold of his sword, still in Optimus. "I so enjoy this, but I was hoping you be more of a challenge. Where is that viciousness you had the last time we met."

Optimus laughed lightly, a rare occurrence. "Prowl." He said simply.

The Autobot Executive Office, coming seemingly out of nowhere, appeared over Optimus with a plasma rifle in hand. A smirk on his face as he pulled the trigger firing a bolt of white hot plasma that hit Bludgeon square in the face, setting him ablaze.

Prowl landed with a roll, as Bludgeon thrashed back with a scream. Prowl gently removed the sword from Optimus who groaned from the injury. "What would you do without me." Prowl said helping Optimus up.

"Careful, old friend." Optimus said. "That was almost a joke."

"Note taken."

"I'm okay." Optimus ran at Motormaster. "Help Arcee."

Prowl nodded. Acree was stuck in a stalemate. Breakdowns shields would counter her swords, and Dead End would take shots at her which forced her to go after him, but Breakdown would always cut her off again repeating the cycle.

She slashed wildly at Breakdown, her anger getting the better of her. "Stay still!" She yelled.

"Aw Dead End, are we making the pretty pink lady mad?" Breakdown mocked.

"It's not like it matters." Dead End said cynically.

"At least try to have fun, will you!" Breakdown yelled as he back flipped out of Arcees reach.

With Breakdown out of the way, Arcee took another her tungsten round to her shoulder. She cried out in rage and ran at Dead End, but was intercepted by Breakdowns shield to her face. The spikes digging into the softer metal of her face and knocking out a small chunk of her upper dental plate. She spat out the broken piece of dental plate and some Energon, her rage boiling over like that green guy from that one movie Mikaela showed them. Arcee roared, the pure force of her rage kicking up a cloud of dirt around her.

With new found strength and speed, Arcee ran at a heightened level, rushing at Breakdown with more ferocity than ever before. Breakdown was only more amused. "Ahh look at that Dead End, she thinks she's Grimlock." No longer able to make coherent thoughts, Arcee slashed wildly at the Decepticon, killing Breakdown the only direction her brain was giving her.

"Arcee!" Prowls voice came in from over the haze. "Control yourself!" Not really herself, Arcee attack Prowl who had put himself in between her and Breakdown.

"Yeah, Arcee!" Breakdown continuing to poke fun at her. "Shouldn't you be at home, making these guys snacks!" He laughed.

Prowl turned and shot Breakdown, dropping him silently. Arcee caught him off guard, jumping on Prowl trying to a hack away at him. Prowl grabbed her wrist effectively stopping one sword, but the other dug into Prowls shoulder. He clenched his mouth shout to suppress a scream, he had to be the one who remained clam.

Breakdown had the unmistakable talent of push everyone's buttons the wrong way, and Arcee buttons were attached to a very short fuse. There were only two people in existence who could clam Arcee when she got like this. One was currently locked in a fight with Motormaster, and the other has been locked away in Garrus 9 for the last millennium. So Prowl had to make due. It did not help that Arcee was staring at him through pinhole sized optics that signified her intense hatred, and not Cybertronian size pinhole, but a human sized pinhole. Which was extremely tiny.

Prowl dropped his gun and grabbed hold of her other wrist and tried to push the sword out of his shoulder, but Arcees strength was through the roof so they were stuck until Prowls arms gave out. Suddenly, Sideswipe appeared behind her putting Arcee in a Nelson lock, and pulling her off of Prowl. Acree kicked and screamed as Sideswipe struggled to keep her retrained.

"Sideswipe!" Prowl yelled. "You broke formation!"

"You looked like you needed help." He shrugged.

"I was handling it!" Prowl lied. Secretly Prowl was thankful Sideswipe had interfered, but he would never let anyone know that. "Alpha Bravo, you are clear to engage." He radioed. "Help out Wheeljack and prepare to extract Thundercracker."

"I'd like it to on record," Alpha said over the comms unit. "That I'm uncomfortable helping out the same guy who shot me down last month."

"Consider it marked." Prowl turned to Sideswipe. "We need to get her to Optimus before this situation gets anymore out of control."

"I can help." Bumblebee called in.

"No." Prowl ordered. "Bad enough Sideswipe broke position, you need to stay by the humans and wait."

OooooO

Bumblebee did not respond. He was to wait by the humans until Prowl gave him the okay to engage, but he was getting antsy.

"It's chaos." The human, Scarlet said. "We have to get Captain Hauser out of there."

"I agree." Bumblebee said. "But it's best if you humans stay here." Then Bumblebee heard something from behind him. "Did you hear that?" He asked the human solider.

"Hear what?" She asked.

Bumblebee went behind the rocks that were behind them, anger flashing on his face. "What are you doing here!"

Mikaela Verity was standing there holding up a human recording device that she then tried to hide behind her back. "Uhhh, definitely not making home movies of an awesome giant robot fight."

"I told you stay behind!"

"I'm at a safe distance. Plus, I wanted to see what other Decepticons there were."

"Is that a civilian?" Scarlet was now with them.

Bumblebee panicked. "No! She's, uhh, a pet!"

"Oh, so I'm a pet now?" Verity asked offended.

"I mean." Bumblebee stammered. "That's not what I meant." Looking back and forth between the two human woman, both looking at him angrily, Bumblebee was sent into panic mode. What would Optimus do? Bumblebee would often ask himself. The answer was usually the wrong one.

"And here I thought we were family." Verity said angrily.

"I didn't mean..." Bumblebee started.

Verity smiled. "Oh come on Bee, you can't always fall for that."

Bumblebee let out an intake he hand been holding in. "Don't do that to me." He sighed. "Well your here. Stay here, no matter what. The Decepticons can not see you."

"Girl Scouts honor." Verity lied. This was not the first time she used that line.

"I mean it. If Prowl catches you, I'm going to have to clean the whole base with one of those toothbrush thing that you use. An you'll probably have to join me."

"I mean it."

OooooO

Authors Notes: Woo hoo, that's part one! Thank you for reading! If you liked it, you know what to do! And I will see you in the next one! Bye!


	13. The Battle Of The Canyon: Menasor Rising

Authors Notes: Part two! I've really loved writing these last few chapters. So much Transformers goodness.

Any guess' on who's in the casket yet? Here's your hint, its a he, and he's coming soon. I'll tell you who it's not, Megatron. But he has the same effect on people. No, it's not Galvatron either. Geeze.

Well here it is.

OooooO

**Location Unknown, New Mexico, **

**Earth, **

**April 11, 2015, 3:15 P.M.**

Optimus ran his wrist sword through Motormasters shoulder as Captian Hauser shot at him with an assault rifle full of thermal rounds. Motormaster retaliated by grabbing Optimus' arm, flipped the Prime over his head, and slammed him back down onto the hard ground. Optimus rolled over just in time to see Alpha Bravo fly in, his intercept mode flying over head as missles shot from him and crashed into Motormaster and Wildrider and just barely missing Drag Strip as he continued to fire off shots at Wheeljack.

With Motormaster down for the moment, Optimus transformed and drove full force into the Decepticon, Duke hoping on at the last second. Optimus then turned around and headed for Prowl, Sideswipe, and Arcee. Arcee had effectively entered her 'rage mode' as she put it, no doubt the irritating work of Breakdown.

"A little help." Sideswipe said as he struggled to keep Arcee restrained.

Optimus worked quickly, transforming then placing his thumbs on Arcee. One thumb on her forehead, and one over her Spark. "Arcee." He said. "Listen." The warm, calming light of the Matrix in his chest passed through his arms and into Arcee and soon her struggling slowed and eventually stopped. She quickly passed out, slumping in Sideswipes arms.

Arcee came back online shortly after. "Uhh..." She said groggily. She looked around at them. "Oh no, did I...?"

"Yup!" Sideswipe said. "Nearly killed Prowl too. Primus forbid I'd get a break."

"Ha ha." Prowl said dryly, holding his injured shoulder.

"Primus, I'm sorry Prowl." She apologized.

"It's fine." Prowl said. "Breakdown can get on anyone's nerves."

Optimus nodded in agreement as he remember his last fight Breakdown.

Arcee straightened herself out of Sideswipes arms. "Yeah, well I you one Prowl." Then she tuned, her ion pistol in hand and fired, blowing out the front time of Drag Strip. The Decepticon rolling and crashing into a rock.

"Thanks." Wheeljack said over the comms.

Wheeljack finally broke through all of the chains that kept Thundercracker tied up. He put the Decepticons good arm over his shoulder and hefted him up, Wheeljack being thankful that they were relatively the same size. Alpha Bravo hovered in, a magnet lift attached to his underside. "Bring him back to base, you know the route to take?"

"Yeah I got it." The copter said.

"Good." Wheeljack brought Thundercracker over to Alpha and attached him to the magnet. "Be gentle, he's hurt bad. No telling how the internal damage is until I get him properly scanned. I've already disabled his signal and checked him for tracers. It should be safe to take him back to base with the route I gave you. Now go!"

"I got it, it got it. I'll be back." Then Alpha took off, flying away with Thundercracker in tow.

"All clear on my end." Wheeljack radioed.

Then a dark, cruel, maniacal, ear bleeding(if you're human) laugh filled the area. It was Bludgeon, his face and head melted down to its endoskeleton. "Oh, how I've missed this! Prowl, only you and Optimus could catch me off guard like that!" His right optic, where the shot had hit, was completely gone. His helmet was completely slagged, fused to his endoskull, but somehow his horns remained intacted. As if Bludgeon really needed to look any more scary than he already did.

"Well." Captain Hauser said. "Who else isn't sleeping tonight?" Everyone but Optimus and Prowl raised their hands. "Thought so."

Bludgeon laughed again. "In the immortal words of Megatron!" He screeched. "Always have keep your best weapon for last. Oh, Motormaster! Would you kindly give the order! It's time to make use of your upgrades! The one thing that Thundercracker was useful for!"

Motormaster rose, smiling. The other four Stunticons transformed and started racing around Motormaster.

The Autobots raised their weapons. "Anyone else getting the feeling of imminent doom?" Duke asked.

"Im not liking this. Optimus?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus stood frozen in spot, optics wide with what could only be fear. "It can't be." He whispered.

"Optimus, what is it." Prowl said.

"Tyger Pax." Was all Optimus said.

Acree and Sideswipe were too young to know what he meant. Prowl and Wheeljack on the other hand. "Are you saying that Thundercracker actually did it." Prowl said.

"Oh no. We barely made off of Tyger Pax before Ironhide had to destroy it just so we could get away." Wheeljack put in.

Duke looked up at Arcee and Sideswipe. "How worried should we be?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sideswipe said.

"The Autobots that were on Tyger Pax never talked about what happened there." Arcee informed. "Tyger Pax used to be a Cybertronian colony, it was the moon of the planet Tyger."

"Used to be?" Captain Hauser asked.

"Optimus and a team held off a Decepticon attack their. Something bad happened that ended with the whole moon going up." Sideswipe made an explosion with his hands. "Boom, the whole place was just gone."

"Only seven Autobots know what happened their." Arcee finished.

"Oh." Duke nodded. "So we're screwed then?"

"We won't know for sure until it happens." Wheeljack said. "But you're probably right."

"Stunticons!" Motormaster yelled. "Combine!" Motormaster leapt high into the air. Wildrider and Breakdown jumped too, transforming in mid air. Motormasters feet broke off, landing on the ground and unfolding. Wildrider and Breadkdown landed on the black and purple platforms that were once Motormasters feet. The two cars twisting, unfolding and reshaping into a new form, attaching to the platforms that locked onto them and begun to change shape as well. Breakdown and Wildrider now appearing as massive legs.

Motormaster, transforming as well, landed on top of the legs. His shape expanding and forming a giant torso. Drag Strip and Dead End jumped up, attaching to what were now giant shoulders. The two twisting and unfolding into massive arms. Two other parts of Motormaster fell out of the air, landing on ends of Drag Strip and Dead End, and transforming into massive hands.

Finally, the massive torso opened up and from Motormaster emerged a giant black head with a silver face, purple horns and piercing red optics. The Decepticon symbol shining on its chest as Motormasters backpack formed giant missile launchers that rested on its shoulders.

"Optimus Prime!" Bludgeon yelled madly. "Meet my new born Protoform, Menasor!" The new massive Decepticon roared with fury and madness unlike anything most had seen before. From its hand formed a giant sword, made from the combination of all of the Stunticons weapons. "Aww, would you look at that, he takes after me!"

"Oh..." Captain Hauser said. "So we're _that_ screwed."

"Menasor! Kill!" Bludgeon laughed.

"Open fire!" Optimus yelled. "Don't let up!"

"You heard him boys!" Duke said over his radio.

OooooO

Bumblebee watched in horror as the Stunticons combined into one giant monstrosity. "Holy crap." Verity said from somewhere to his side. "That's was so cool!"

"It's not cool, Verity! It's not cool at all!" Bumblebee said in panic.

Scarlet received an order from Duke, the human soldiers rode out in their truck getting closer but keeping there distance. The humans moved as close as they could, and joined the other Autobots in opening fire at the gestalt.

"Is that a fragging Combiner?!" First Aid asked as he leaned over the same rock Bumblebee was behind.

"Oh, hey First Aid." Bumblebee said without any realization. Then he made a double take. "First Aid! How, and when did you get here!"

"I touched down a couple of minutes ago. This planet has a rough atmosphere though." The medic said. "Are those the Stunticons?"

"What do mean you touched down?! How did you even find us!?"

"I didn't, can you believe I saw you from back there. I'm as surprised you are, I mean what are the odds, right?"

"But how did you get here!" Bumblebee yelled louder then ever.

"Oh yeah, the Combiner kind of blows my story out of the water though. I followed some Decepticons through a Space Bridge. When they entered the atmosphere I had to break away from them and had to enter reentry mode. Then I just walked forward and saw you, then I saw the Combiner! Can you believe it? An actual Combiner!"

"First Aid, you're missing the point! Optimus and the others are in trouble..." Then Bumblebee got an idea. "Actually, you know what, I'm glad you're here."

"I missed you too." First Aid smiled with his not-face faceplate.

"I agree on the sentiment, but that's not what I meant. I need to go help, and since you look like you don't have any weapons on you..."

"I have my scalpels." First Aids hand broke apart, a scalpel replacing it.

"Since you don't have any guns, you can stay here and look after Verity."

"Who's Verity?" The medic asked.

Bumblebee pointed to the human at his feet, then he jumped, transformed and rode off to the battle.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela." The human introduced herself.

First Aid crouched down, smiling. "Hi, I'm First Aid. You must be Bumblebees latest pet."

"Why does everyone think I'm a pet?" She complained.

"Bumblebees known for getting attached to little organics. I didn't mean any offense."

"Eh, I'm used to it. And I'm almost an Autobot myself you know." Mikaela said proudly.

"Oh, really." First Aid inquired. "That must mean you're probably getting the unabridged version of the Autobot code from Prowl."

"Yes I am..." Then she paused. "There's an abridged version!"

OooooO

Menasor brought his sword down, the Autobots leaping out of the way. Optimus had scooped up Captain Hauser and put him on his shoulder, the human Captain supporting Optimus with shots from his rifle.

The massive sword dug into the ground, Arcee jumped onto it and ran up the blade to Menasors right arm, firing her ion cannon at him as she went. Menasor tried to shake her off, but Arcee dug her sword into what was basically Dead Ends abdomen in order to hang on.

"Somethings wrong." Prowl observed as his fired plasma rounds at Menasors legs. "Its slow."

"It must be their first time officially using this form in battle." Wheeljack put in. "We can use that to our advantage."

"Aim for joints than." Prowl concentrated fire on Menasors knee. Somehow the combination increased their armor, his shots were not getting through as easy as they should have been. Wheeljack joined Prowl in firing at the Combiners knee.

Arcee, still holding on to Menasors arm, opened fire on its face with her sidearm set to rapid fire mode. Optimus and Captain Hauser joined Wheeljack and Prowl in firing on Wildrider, while the other human soldiers fired to keep Menasor in place with a barrage of thermal rounds.

Their efforts were going relatively well as Meansors knee buckled, causing the giant to collapse to one knee, the impact forcing Arcee to jump off. Bumblebee rode up, transforming to Optimus' side and readying his plasma caster. "I'm here. What should I do."

Prowl growled at him, but kept quiet as he continued to fire. Optimus stopped and turned to him a knowing look on his faceplate. "Bumblebee."

Bumblebee nodded in understanding. "Right." Bumblebee transformed again and drove away.

Optimus calmly knelt and let Duke off of his shoulder. "You should return to your men, Captain Hauser." The human nodded and jogged off towards his men as the Autobots shifted fire to keep Menasor pinned down.

Optimus transformed with a small flip, landing in his alt-mode upside down forming a crude but effective ramp. Optimus and Bumblebee had been practicing this, but it was meant for reaching higher places on missions. Improvising was one thing Optimus had become good at in the past four million years of war.

OooooO

Once Bumblebee was a good distance away, he hit his breaks spinning back around, then flooring it back to Optimus. Reaching a hundred miles an hour, Bumblebee hit the ramp Optimus was making. Optimus transformed just as Bumblebee jumped off of him, the transformation giving Bumblebee an extra push.

Bumblebee flew through the air, his momentum sending him crashing into Menasors face. And the giant fell, landing with a thunderous impact that kicked up an enormous cloud of dust and sand. Bumblebee landing in his bipedal form on the other side of the fallen Combiner. Bludgeon lunged at the Chief Scout from the cover of the dust cloud, his foot crashing into Bumblebees face.

Bumblebee stumbled backwards, but Bludgeon was on him again delivering a quick combination of palm strikes and kicks. "You Autobots arent any different than the Decepticons!" The mad ghoul said. "You care about nothing but your own sense of entitlement!" Bumblebee tried to fight back, but Bludgeon was much faster than he was. Bumblebee punched, Bludgeon punched back three time. Bumblebee kicked, Bludgeon kicked higher, faster, and harder. Bumblebee shot at him, Bludgeon dodged and hit him harder.

"Neither of you realizing what's truly going on!" Bludgeon hit Bumblebee four more times. "Motormaster understood! Your stupid little war is insignificant! I've spent years slowly taking the Decepticons apart! But now, I have too kill you!" He spun, kicking Bumblebee in the face again. "Starting with you!"

Bumblebee felt something crack as both of Bludgeons feet crashed into his face in a powerful drop kick. Bludgeon loomed over him, leaning in close. "And when I'm done," He whispered. "And finish tearing out the Matrix from that Primes chest. I'll find that little human of yours, I'll burn this whole planet to ashes if have too, and as I peel the flesh from her bones, she'll know how you've all failed her."

Bumblebee glared at him as best as he could, but inside he was utterly terrified. This was Bludgeon, he meant every word and Bumblebee knew what he was capable of. Bludgeon slowly drew his spare short sword, it too erupted with plasma fire.

Then roaring of jet engines filled the air, followed by the impact of a volley of missiles. One such missile threw Bludgeon off of Bumblebee, giving the Autobot some relief to get away from the psycho.

Explosions filled the valley, rocky mounds blowing to pieces and throwing chunks all over. Bumblebee took the chance to drive through the chaos, passing Menasor, trying to find the others. A second volley of missiles came down on them, one impacting close to Bumblebee. The shockwave threw Bumblebee, forcing him to transform again.

"Bumblebee." A friendly voice called out. He landed relatively close to Arcee, who ran to help him to his feet. "Thank Primus you're alright." He had never been so happy to see her pink and black frame so much. Still freaked out from his encounter with Bludgeon, he grabbed hold of her and hugged her like she was his Conjux. Arcee said nothing, but hugged him back and patted his shoulder in a friendly way, likely confused by his actions.

Soon the dust from Menasor and the missile volleys begun to dissipate, soon being replaced by laughed that was filled with selfishness, a sense of entitlement, and A hint of cowardice. That could only mean one person, Starscream.

Sure enough, Decepticon High Commander Starscream stood up on the cliffs above them all.

"What now?" Arcee said. "We have enough lunatics to deal with down here, we don't need more."

"I don't think Starscream is here for us." Bumblebee finally stood up.

Realization dawned on Arcees face. "Starscream went AWOL, Bludgeon tortured Thundercracker and left him here to trap Starscream. That's what Thundercracker meant when he said the trap wasn't for us."

"Bludgeon mentioned trying to cripple the Decepticons. But why would he do that? Starscream must have suspected something."

Starscream jumped off the cliff, hovering in the with his feet thrusters. "Well, well, well!" He called down smugly. "Bludgeon and Optimus Prime all in one place! I couldn't have asked for a better venue to wipe out my enemies all at once!"

"Starscream!" Bludgeon yelled. "You traitorous worm! Get down here so I can gut you like the coward you are!"

"Arcee, Bumblebee," Prowl said over the comms. "Get back here slowly. Something tells me we don't want be here any longer."

"Copy that." Arcee agreed. Together Bumblebee and Arcee backed up as inconspicuously as possible.

"I don't think so!" Starscream called down. "But my new friends here, would happily!"

"Remember why we destroyed Tyger Pax." Prowl radioed. Five shadows overtook the canyon, the sun and the height of the cliffs cast the shadows over all of them. "They're why."

Up on cliffs stood the five Combaticons, looking down on them in more ways than one. Swindle was smiling smugly at them, he was the only with a mouth but they were sure that the other four were smiling too.

"Bludgeon!" Onslaught called down. "Your reign ends here!"

OooooO

Authors Notes: That's right, Cliff hanger. Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z.

But really,

Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it! You know what do! And I will see you, in the next part! Bye!


End file.
